La isla del drama
by Ikaros-san
Summary: YAOI SASUNARU. Secuela de Big Brother: Konoha. Naruto y compañia vuelven a las andadas, pero esta vez, será en una isla. Un conductor conocido, un chef con complejo de soldado y un supuesto "ex" de nuestro querido rubio. Habrá muchas sorpresas.
1. La isla del drama: invitación prólogo

**La isla del drama: invitación (prólogo) **

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, ya que el otro que subí tuvo algunas fallas (que no pienso mencionar T.T) este fic es como la secuela de Big Brother: Konoha. Espero que les guste. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes.**

Había pasado un año después de que Big Brother: Konoha terminara.

Se ve a nuestras lindas parejas favoritas (saben de quienes hablo) paseando a sus bebés por las calles de Konoha (vamos aclarando algo, Dyna es la gatita naranja y Mika es el zorrito. Esto quiere decir que son niña y niño n.n) y pararon en el parque a descansar.

Mikoto y Minato se reían a carcajada limpia (bueno, Minato disimulaba mas su risa) por los gestos que les hacía su rubio padre. Mientras, Sasuke les había ido a comprar unos helados. Kuro y Kyuu vigilaban que Dyna y Mika no "secuestraran" a los bebés para ir a hacer una más de sus travesuras.

-Aquí están los helados-dijo Sasuke entregando cada helado

-Te tardaste mucho teme-dijo Naruto con una vena en la cabeza

-No fue mi culpa dobe, había una niña que no sabía por cual sabor debería probar-dijo Sasuke con un tic en el ojo

-Bueno, al menos saliste pronto de ahí-dijo Naruto con una gota de anime en la cabeza

-Papi toto-dijo Mikoto riendo

Sasuke solo suspiró pesadamente, pero él sabía que sus hijos eran así. Mikoto se parecía a Naruto en la forma de ser, mientras que Minato era igual de pasota que él. Pero aún así, los quería tal y como son.

-Papi toto-repitió la frase Minato haciendo que Mikoto volviera a reírse y este le siguiera

Minato solo reía y jugaba con su hermana, mientras que con los demás era serio y disciplinado. Mikoto en cambio, es más abierta para convivir con la gente (igual que sus padres).

¿Quién dice que sus bebés no se parecen a Naruto y a él?

-De tal palo, tal astilla-dijo Naruto abrazándolo por el cuello

-Tienes razón, aunque a veces se comportar de manera diferente-dijo Sasuke atrapándolo por la cintura

-Lo bueno es que no sacaron tus genes vengativos-dijo Naruto en tono de burla

Mientras, los cuatro babies (Minato, Mikoto, Mika y Dyna) jugaban en la caja de arena y un niño mayor que ellos, le lanzó arena en la cara a Mikoto (niño malo -.-#) y comenzó a llorar. Minato vio al niño con ojos asesinos y le aventó una cubeta de arena en la cara, pero no conforme con eso, le puso arena en sus calzoncitos y el niño se fue corriendo (imagínense, el niño apenas tiene un año y ya es todo un vengador jejeje).

-Creo que retiro lo dicho-dijo Naruto al ver la escena con un goterón

-No se estaba vengando, ayudaba solamente a su hermana-dijo Sasuke orgulloso (¿Qué clase de padre diría eso? Ah, sí, Sasuke -.-u)

-Eso, ni te lo crees tú-dijo Naruto viéndole acusadoramente

-¿Qué?-dijo Sasuke haciéndose el desentendido

-Olvídalo-dijo Naruto yendo hacia los bebés

-Muy bien nenes, es hora de volver a casa-dijo Naruto limpiando sus caras

-No quero-dijeron ambos bebés

-Háganle caso. Ya es tarde-dijo Sasuke viéndoles serio

-U ratito ma-dijo Mikoto haciendo un puchero sumamente tierno

-No me vas a convencer con esa carita señorita-dijo Sasuke cargándola

Mikoto hizo un puchero en señal de molestia.

-Ven Mina-chan-dijo Naruto cargándolo

Minato sin enojarse, se dejó cargar.

-Bien, siguen ustedes-dijo Kuro subiendo a Dyna a su espalda

-Ven aquí-dijo Kyuu diciéndole a Mika

Subieron a los bebés (los cuatro) a la carreola y salieron del parque en dirección a su hogar.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Itachi y Deidara se encontraban en la mansión Uchiha viendo una película llamada ángeles y demonios (yo promocionando pelis jeje) estaban tan entretenidos con la peli que al escuchar el timbre, casi se hacen del miedo.

-¿Quién será?-preguntó Itachi poniéndole pausa a la peli y con nervios a flor de piel

-Me ha sacado el peor susto de mi vida-dijo Deidara tocándose la parte izquierda de su pecho al sentir que casi se le sale el corazón

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó Itachi al abrir la puerta y recomponiendo su semblante serio

-Vengo a entregarles una invitación a usted, su pareja, a su hermano y a la pareja de su hermano a que participen en un reality show llamado la isla del drama-dijo el mensajero entregándole una invitación

-Muy bien puede irse-dijo Itachi dándole una propina y cerrando la puerta

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Deidara ya calmado

-Es una estúpida invitación para concursan en un estúpido reality show-dijo Itachi con cara de pocos amigos

-Se ve interesante-dijo Deidara tomando la invitación

Ding, dong.

-Yo abro-dijo Itachi yendo hacia la puerta

-Ah, eres tu ototo-dijo Itachi sonriendo

-No, soy la reina de España imbécil-dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente

-Uy perdóneme su majestad-dijo Itachi abriendo mas la puerta para que pasaran

-Baka-dijo Sasuke con una vena en la cabeza

-Les llegó una invitación-dijo Deidara dándoles la invitación

-Déjame leerla-dijo Naruto tomando la invitación- Aquí dice: han sido escogidos para participar en la isla de drama, un reality show basado en desafíos al aire libre, expulsiones y un premio de 10 millones de ryu. Participen, los esperamos-terminó de leer

-Ya tenemos suficiente dinero como para construir una casa con los mismos billetes-dijo Sasuke poniendo cara de fastidio

-En realidad ototo, no tenemos tanto dinero. Acuérdate que lo ocupamos para restaurar el barrio Uchiha-dijo Itachi sonriendo nerviosamente

-Muy bien Itachi, ¿en qué gastaste el resto del dinero?-dijo Sasuke viéndole asesinamente

-Pues…en una pantalla de plasma de 100 pulgadas-dijo Itachi sudando frío

-¿100 pulgadas eh?-dijo Sasuke en tono tranquilo

-_Qué bueno que no me ha hecho nada-_pensó Itachi suspirando tranquilo

**Segundos después…**

**-**¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE GASTAR TODO EL DINERO EN UNA $#"#&%# TELE DE 100 PULGADAS IMBECIL?-gritó Sasuke persiguiendo por toda Konoha a Itachi con el sello activado en nivel dos

-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Itachi como niña y corriendo frenéticamente para evitar su asesinato

-Esto es todos los días-dijo Naruto con un goterón en la cabeza

-Concuerdo contigo-dijo Deidara también con un goterón

**Media hora después…**

Se veía a Itachi vendado como momia y con dos lagrimones.

-Ni modo, tendremos que aceptar la invitación-dijo Sasuke tomándose un té de tila

-Pero, ¿Quién va a cuidar a los niños?-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Le diremos a Kakashi e Iruka sensei-dijo Sasuke más calmado

-Buena idea. Es hora de ir a dormir peques-dijo Naruto llevándolos a la cama

Después de dejarlos dormidos, se dirigió al cuarto donde ya lo esperaba Sasuke. Mientras, Deidara se llevó a Itachi casi a rastras al cuarto (esto fue porque no puede moverse -.-u).

**En el cuarto de Sasuke y Naruto…**

-No puedo creer que Itachi sea tan idiota-dijo Sasuke ya acostado en la cama

-Vamos, es verdad lo que dices, pero no era para que casi lo mataras-dijo Naruto sentándose arriba de él

-Tal vez-suspiró pesadamente Sasuke

-Se que te puede alegrar-dijo Naruto en tono insinuante

-Pues muéstrame-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

Naruto se inclinó para besarlo. Fue un beso que se fue tornando apasionado.

Pasaron toda la noche de pone…cof, cof digo de alegrar a Sasuke.

**Al día siguiente…**

-Gracias por hacernos el favor de cuidarlos Iruka sensei-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-No hay problema, cuando quieran-dijo Iruka igual de sonriente

-Pórtense bien peques-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto-Y también estarán jugando con Dyna y Mika para que no se sientan solos-dijo Naruto dándoles un beso a cada uno

-Adiós niños-dijo Sasuke dándoles también un beso

Junto con Itachi y Deidara partieron rumbo a la isla del drama.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Quién más estará invitado?**

**¿Habrá conflictos amorosos?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis x fis.**


	2. Conozcan a mi ex Capítulo 1

**Conozcan a mi ex (Capítulo 1)**

**Hola a todos. Bueno, primero que nada debo de arreglar algunos errores que cometí en el capi pasado.**

**Debí decir "pasaron dos años desde que Big Brother: Konoha terminó" para que los babies de Sasuke y Naruto tuvieran un año de edad.**

**Me están preguntando quien se embarazó, quien es uke y etc. En ese orden: Naruto y por supuesto Sasuke NO es uke (aunque a Naru le hubiera gustado O///O) y Naru ganó n_n **

**Ya resuelto todo esto, les agradezco que hayan dejado revi y que pusieran este fic como uno de sus favoritos. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Nuestro cuatro ninjas favoritos (Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara e Itachi) subían a un barco en donde conocerían a sus "contrincantes", se acomodaron en dos habitaciones para dos y se dieron una vuelta por el barco.

-¡Oigan chicos!-dijo una voz muy conocida para ellos

-¿Hinata?-dijo Naruto confundido

-Si soy yo, veo que ustedes también fueron invitados-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Bueno, al menos estaremos con conocidos-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

-¿Dónde está Neji?-preguntó desinteresado Sasuke

-Aquí estoy. Fui a buscar información-dijo Neji con semblante serio

-Hola Neji-dijo Naruto animado

-Hola-dijo Neji

-Tal parece que nos han llamado por casualidad-dijo Gaara acercándose junto a Sai

-¡Gaara, Sai que gusto verlos!-dijo Naruto feliz

-Igual-respondieron ambos

-Mapache, copia barata-dijo Sasuke en forma de "saludo"

-Uchiha bastardo-dijeron Gaara y Sai devolviéndole el saludo

Una mega gota resbalaba por las cabezas de los demás shinobis (nunca cambian -.-u).

-Ya que nos "saludamos", hay que reunirnos para saber contra quien competimos y en donde-dijo Neji serio

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Vayamos al salón principal-dijo Neji enseñándoles el camino

Y fueron al salón principal.

**Cinco minutos después…**

-No, no quiero ese color en mi nuevo coche Lincoln. Lo quiero rosa ¿entiendes? R-o-s-a-dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés hablando por celular con un tono de voz fresa (¿o sea no?)

-¡NO QUIERO UN ROSA MEXICANO! ¡LO QUIERO ROSA PASTEL! Si no cumples con lo que te digo, le diré a mi daddy que cierre tu compañía de coches y que te despida-gritó la chica enojada al ver que no cumplían su capricho (será zorra, mira que hacerle fuchi a un color de mi país -.-#)

Mientras, nuestros queridos shinobis habían entrado y no pudieron evitar ver la bochornosa escena que armó esa chica de cabello negro con voz fresa. Un goterón resbaló por sus sienes.

-Qué onda con esa tipa-dijo Naruto viéndola como bicho raro

-No le hagan caso. Su nombre es Hiko, hija del Kage de la villa de la plata-dijo una chica de cabello lila y ojos azules

-Con razón. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Naruto sonriendo

-Soy Yumi, encantada de conocerlos-dijo Yumi devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿Sabes dónde podemos buscar información?-preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-Mmm, en la mesa de allá-dijo Yumi apuntando una mesa

-Gracias-dijo Hinata tomada de la mano de Neji

-No hay problema. Tengo que irme, nos vemos-dijo Yumi yéndose haciendo ademan con una mano

-Hasta luego-dijo Naruto yendo hacia la mesa

En la mesa había en total 16 fotos y en una de ellas salía Yumi. Siguió observando las fotos, hasta que en una de ellas vio una cara bastante familiar que lo dejó helado.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke viendo que su novio no reaccionaba

-Es…es… esta aquí. ¿Por qué me odias dios?-dijo Naruto con dos lagrimones

-¿Quién es este?-dijo Sasuke quitándole la foto

En ella se ve a un chico de cabello negro y ojos púrpura con porte de galán.

-El es Julián, mi…ex novio-dijo Naruto con voz desganada

Un tic nervioso se asomó en el ojo de Sasuke y la bestia de ojos verdes que vive en el despertó (no, no es Hulk).

-¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Sasuke molesto

-No tengo idea Sasuke. El tipo no dejaba de acosarme y creo que tienes que saber porque fui su ex y porque rompí con él-dijo Naruto suspirando pesadamente

**Flash Back**

_Naruto iba a una misión en la villa del flamenco, iba junto a Sakura, Sai y el capitán Yamato a entregar un pergamino. Ya cumplida la misión, Yamato decidió que podían descansar y visitar el festival que se organizaba en dicha aldea._

_-Nos vemos en tres horas y luego partimos-dijo Yamato sonriendo para después desaparecer entre la multitud_

_-Bien, hay que pasearnos-dijo Sakura sacando su dinero para comprar todo lo que le llamara la atención_

_-Ni comprándote ropa nueva dejarás de ser fea-dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa_

_A Sakura le creció una vena y le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo al otro lado del festival. Toda la gente la miraba con unos goterones y Naruto tragó saliva._

_-Vámonos-dijo Sakura molesta_

_-Sí, Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto siguiéndola_

_Y entonces, sintió que alguien lo atrapaba por la cintura y lo estrechaban a un cuerpo musculoso._

_-Como estáis, mi querido rubito-dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos púrpura sonriéndole y hablándole con un tono de voz español (o castellano)_

_-¿Disculpa?-dijo Naruto intentando zafarse del tipo ese_

_-Mi querido rubio, acompañadme a una noche de pasión-dijo el tipo estrechándolo más hacia él_

_-"¿De cuál se fumó este loco?"-pensó Naruto viéndole nervioso_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre monada? Yo soy Julián el guapo-dijo Julián separándolo y darle un beso en la mano_

_Naruto solo lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados _(¿Quién no? Si el tipo ni siquiera lo conoces y ya te quiere meter mano -.-u).

_-Na…Naruto-dijo nervioso_

_-Bien Naruto, ¿quieres ser mi novio?-dijo Julián con otra de sus sonrisas destellantes_

_-"Si le digo que sí, ¿me dejará en paz? Me arriesgo" si claro-dijo Naruto tratando de sonreír normal pero la sonrisa le salió como una de las que hace Sai_

_-Buena elección. Esperadme aquí, iré por algo que quiero regalarte-dijo Julián y desapareció entre la gente_

_-Gracias dios-dijo Naruto respirando tranquilo_

_-Naruto, ¿Dónde estabas? Me dejaste hablando sola-dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos_

_-Lo siento, pero es que un tipo me dijo que si quería ser su novio y le dije que sí pero se fue y estuve a punto de ir a buscarte-dijo Naruto con escalofríos en el cuerpo_

_-¿Y qué le vas a decir cuando vuelva?-preguntó Sakura curiosa_

_-Terminamos-dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos_

_-¿Qui…quieres terminar conmigo?-preguntó Julián viéndole con dos lagrimones_

_-¿Me escuchaste?-dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos y volteando a verlo_

_-¡No me dejes! Recuerda los momentos que pasamos juntos-dijo Julián arrodillándose y llorando a moco suelto_

_Los dos le veía con una cara de "subnormal, ¿Cuáles momentos?". En eso, Naruto vuelva a hablar._

_-Mira, en realidad no quiero lastimarte, pero apenas te conozco y…me gusta alguien más-dijo volteando a otro lado sonrojado_

_-¿Quién te robó el corazón?-dijo Julián enojado_

_-No te diré nada. Vámonos Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto yéndose junto con su amiga_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y así es como rompí con mi ex-dijo Naruto poniendo cara de fastidio

-Ah, entonces, ¿Quién te gustaba aquella vez para que lo rechazaras?-preguntó Sasuke fingiendo desinteres

-Pues tú, solo tú ocupabas mis pensamientos en esos instantes-dijo Naruto sonrojado

-Te amo-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado y dándole un beso.

-¿Asi que eras tú el que se robó el corazón de mi rubito?-dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos púrpura viendo a Sasuke con odio

-Julián-dijo Naruto con desgano

-No os preocupéis, te salvaré de este tipo con cara de pasota-dijo Julián sin dejar de ver a Sasuke

-Te estás ganando un Chidori que te voy a meter por…

-¡Basta! Tú Julián, no tienes nada que reclamarme. Ni siquiera fuimos novios por más de un minuto, además…-dijo Naruto viendo a Sasuke amorosamente-Ya tenemos hijos y nos casaremos después del reality-dijo Naruto tomado de la mano de Sasuke

-No si puedo evitarlo-dijo Julián yéndose de ahí

-Imbécil-dijo Sasuke casi activando el Sharingan

-Concuerdo contigo-dijo una chica gótica de cabello negro con mechones azules y ojos de color miel

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó amable Naruto

-Soy Humi, la prima de Yumi. Los vi platicando con ella-dijo la gótica con tono de voz neutro

-Un gusto conocerte-dijo Naruto extendiendo la mano

-No quiero contagiarme de tus vibras positivas-dijo Humi yéndose sin despedirse

-Subnormal-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Hola chicos, ¿tienen algo de comer?-preguntó un chico gor…cof, de complexión robusta, cabello café y ojos negros

-¿Nos viste cara de chef?-preguntó sarcástico Sasuke

-Oye, solo pregunté si tenían comida. No hay porque enojarse-dijo el chico levantando los brazos en señal de rendición-Por cierto, mi nombre es Gordon-dijo el chico sonriendo

-Soy Naruto y el chico sarcástico es Sasuke, mi novio-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

-Mucho gusto-dijo Gordon saludando con sus manos llenas de chocolate

-De nada-dijo Naruto limpiándose la mano

Y el chico se fue no sin antes abrazarlos y dejarlos pegajosos.

-Ahora que, ¿nos va a saludar un nerd o qué?-dijo Sasuke limpiándose la sustancia pegajosa

-Saludos Obi Waan-dijo un chico de cabello naranja y ojos cafés y lentes haciendo un saludo raro con la mano

A Sasuke le apareció un tic en el ojo ¿para qué rayos preguntó?

-Hola soy Naruto y el del tic nervioso es mi novio Sasuke-dijo Naruto viendo al chico como bicho raro

-Hola, soy Kogame, pero puedes llamarme Patawaan-dijo el chico sacando un sable de luz de juguete de quien sabe donde-¿Quieres jugar Obi Waan?

-Si me vuelves a llamar Obi Waan, ¡HARÉ QUE TE COMAS TU SABLE DE LUZ!-gritó Sasuke activando el Sharingan

El chico ra…digo Kogame salió corriendo de ahí.

-Los compadecemos-dijeron los amigos de estos

Sasuke tuvo que tomarse cuatro pastillas del dalay para calmarse.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos deteniéndonos-dijo Neji al ver con el byakugan que el barco estaba inmóvil

Todos recogieron sus cosas y fueron bajando del barco.

Una nueva y loca aventura les esperaba en esa isla.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Saben, batallé mucho con lo del acento del ex de Naru, espero que me haya quedado bien. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué planeará Julián para separar a nuestra parejita?**

**¿Por qué son tan raros los otros participantes?**

**¿Sasuke saldrá cuerdo después de este reality?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense y dejen revis por fis.**


	3. El chef militar Capítulo 2

**El chef "militar" (Capítulo 2)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. Gracias a todos los lectores que han leído esta historia y la han puesto como una de sus favoritas, ponerme como su autora favorita y dejarme revis me hacen feliz T.T Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Ya todos se encontraban en la isla, vieron los alrededores de la misma. Se veía muy pacífica, pero dejaría de serlo cuando empezaran los retos, las expulsiones y todo eso. De repente, Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo.

-Hola a todos-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

-…-ninguno de los participantes de las otras aldeas saludó

-Hola Kakashi sensei-dijeron desganadamente nuestros ninjas conocidos

Un aura depresiva se asomó en Kakashi.

-¿Cómo están los niños Kakashi sensei?-preguntó Naruto sonriendo

-Están bien, Iruka los está cuidando-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Gracias y disculpe las molestias-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

-De nada. Bueno, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, seré el conductor del programa y les diré las reglas:

1.- El baño que está allá es el confesionario. Ahí pueden decir sus opiniones sobre los otros.

Y del baño, digo, del confesionario, se veía que salían líneas de hedor y moscas volando sobre él.

Los concursantes pusieron cara de asco (¿y quién no?).

2.- El lugar que ven allá es el círculo de la expulsión. Ahí, si un equipo tiene más derrotas que el otro, solo ellos votarán por quien decide que salga. Después de elegir al expulsado, este tendrá que caminar por el puente de la humillación e irse en ese barco que los trajo-dijo Kakashi apuntando el barco

Y 3.- Van a trabajar en equipo. 8 en cada equipo-dijo Kakashi serio

Y rápidamente, nuestros ninjas formaron su equipo (entiéndase Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Gaara, Sai, Neji y Hinata).

Julián se quiso acoplar en el equipo en donde estaba su angelito rubio, pero al ver que ya no había vacantes, se fue insultando hacia el otro equipo.

-Ya que están todos los equipos completos, me retiro. Mañana les diré el desafío que tienen que afrontar. Sus cabañas están por aquel lado. Los hombres en la verde y las mujeres en la rosa-dijo Kakashi para después desaparecer en una nube de humo

-Bien, hay que ir a las cabañas-dijo Naruto emocionado

Y todos se fueron a instalar en sus respectivas habitaciones.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Tenemos un problema, falta una cama-dijo Neji con tono de voz neutro

-Entonces dos tendrán que compartir cama-dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto picaronamente (y no desaprovechas ninguna oportunidad picarón)

Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse. Julián estaba que ardía de celos y Sasuke solo observaba al metro…cof, al ex de Naruto con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Qué me dices AMOR? ¿Dormimos juntos?-preguntó Sasuke haciendo énfasis en amor

-Sabes que si-dijo Naruto agarrándose del brazo de él

-Problema resuelto-dijo Neji sonriendo disimuladamente

El ex estaba que ardía de celos. Hasta que se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea (-.-u).

-Bésame-dijo Julián atrapando a Naruto y robándole un beso

Sasuke estuvo a punto de meterle el Chidori por… cuando de pronto, el besucón (Julián) salió volando por un puñetazo que le dio Naruto.

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A BESAR, CERDO!-gritó Naruto casi poseído por el kyuubi y con una mega vena

Mientras, se veía a Julián estampado contra una roca de cara y con pajaritos amarillos volando encima de su cabeza (¡Bien hecho Naru! n_n).

-Tranquilízate amor. Ya lo dejaste bien estampado-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo por detrás

-Creo que se me fue la mano-dijo Naruto viendo a Julián inconsciente con un goterón

-Te ves tan sexy cuando te enojas-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado-Pero lo eres más cuando eres tan dulce como el milky way (¿Cuál es mi obsesión por ese chocolate? No me gusta mucho que digamos -.-u)

-¿En serio?-preguntó Naruto volteándose para verlo de frente

-En serio-dijo Sasuke estrechándolo hacia el

-Gracias-dijo Naruto para después darle un beso tierno

Los demás participantes solo tenían una cara de "no se ve sexy cuando se enoja, se ve peligroso". Pero claro, al Uchiha le gustaba eso (sí que es raro).

-Dejemos los arrumacos para después y vayamos al comedor-dijo Neji con cara de fastidio

Todos salieron de la cabaña y fueron al comedor.

**Cinco minutos después, en el comedor…**

Todos los participantes estaban reunidos en el comedor esperando su comida y Julián ya se había recuperado de aquel "accidente" y traía un ojo morado. De pronto, salió un chef grande y musculoso con un delantal, gorro de chef y vestido de militar.

-¡MUY BIEN NIÑITAS, AQUÍ YO DOY LAS ORDENES!-gritó el chef con voz de mando

Todos lo vieron con cara de "alucinado".

El chef cerró un ojo y abrió más el otro.

-Si quieren comer, deben ganarse su comida. Como soldados-dijo paseándose de aquí para acá

-¿Eh?-dijeron todos

-¿LES HE DICHO QUE HABLARAN GUSANOS?-gritó el chef molesto

-¡No señor!-dijeron todos automáticamente

-Afuera y denme 500-dijo el chef viéndolos escuetamente

Todos lo veían con una interrogante.

-¡DIJE AFUERA Y DENME 500 FLEXIONES! ¡YA, YA, YA!-ordenó el chef con las venas del cuello sobresaltadas y señalando la salida

Todos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo y empezaron a hacer flexiones.

-Esto fortalecerá sus cuerpos barbajanes. Me agradecerán en un futuro por esto-dijo el chef viendo que cumplieran con sus órdenes

-O sea, esto es inhumano amigo. ¡Estoy sudando, que asco!-dijo Hiko dejando de hacer las flexiones

-¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE TE DETUVIERAS, LLORONA?-le gritó en la cara a la fresa

-¡Iug, me escupió!-dijo la chica gritando traumatizada

-¡POR TU CULPA YA NO HARÁN 500 FLEXIONES, HARÁN 1000 FLEXIONES!-gritó el chef nuevamente en su cara

-Pero…

-¡Haz las #$%&/# flexiones!-dijeron todos enojados

-Nacos-dijo la superfi…cof, Hiko con dos lagrimones

-¡MUEVANSE SEÑORITAS! ¡30, 31, 32…!-dijo el chef contando las flexiones

**Dos horas después…**

-¡745, 746, 747…! ¡RÁPIDO, NO TENEMOS TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO!-ordenó el chef viendo una revista de militares llamada "soldadopolitan" (lo acabo de inventar. Es la revista exclusiva para militares)

**-**_¡ESTO ES PEOR QUE EL PROGRAMA DE BARNEY!- _pensaban _y _lloraban internamente todos

**Una hora después…**

-¡997, 998, 999, 1000!-dijo el chef al fin

Todos se dejaron caer al suelo, muertos de cansancio.

-Bien, se han ganado su comida. Regresemos-dijo el chef dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Estoy muerto-dijo Naruto quien muy apenas podía mover sus piernas

-Lo mismo digo-le siguió Sasuke con un dolor intenso en los brazos

Y como pudieron, llegaron al comedor.

**Ya muy a fuerzas en el comedor…**

-Aquí está su comida-dijo el chef sirviéndoles una pasta de color gris

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Humi frunciendo el ceño

-Sobras de comida molida. Es muy nutritivo, ayuda a recuperar fuerzas-dijo viéndole molesto

-No pienso comer eso, solo como langosta asada con caviar-dijo Hiko haciéndole fuchi a la comida del chef

El chef se giró hacia ella viéndole con cara de asesino serial y con pasos agrandados, se acercó a ella.

-Escúchame, niña langosta. ¡VAS A COMERTE LO QUE YO PREPARO PORQUE ES LA ÚNICA COMIDA QUE VAS A ENCONTRAR EN ESTA ISLA DE CUARTA! ¡QUIERAS O NO!-le gritó el chef haciendo que retumbara su voz en el lugar y a punto de caerse el techo

-Si señor-contestó asustada la chica lan…cof, digo Hiko

-Muy bien, tengo apodos para todos ustedes. Ya que no me interesa en absoluto aprenderme sus nombres-dijo el chef viéndoles amenazante-Mi nombre es Otis, pero me llamarán señor chef o simplemente señor. Cuando quieran hablar ustedes dicen "permiso para hablar señor" ¿entendieron?-terminó de decir

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar.

-¡FORMEN FILA!-ordenó el chef

Y rápidamente todos se pusieron en fila.

-Tú, te diré fenómeno-le dijo a Kogame

Este se deprimió.

-Tú serás vampiresa-le dijo a Humi

-¿Me vio cara de Drácula o qué?-le dijo la gótica viéndole indiferente

-A callar Morticia-dijo el chef pasándola de largo

Una vena salió de la cabeza de Humi.

-Tú, te llamarás cachetón-le dijo el chef a Gordon

-Que cruel-dijo Gordon en un susurro

-¿Dijo algo soldado?-preguntó el chef con la vena de su cuello sobresaltada

-No señor-dijo Gordon con una voz chillona a causa del miedo

-Tú serás niña langosta, por el simple gusto de molestarte-dijo el chef sonriendo altaneramente

Hiko solo lo observó con ganas de matarlo.

-Tú, serás niña Hi-5 por el simple hecho de estar feliz todo el tiempo-le dijo a Yumi

Esta simplemente saltó de felicidad (subnormal).

-A ti te diré mapache-le dijo a Gaara

-_Otro imbécil que me llama así-_pensó Gaara fulminándolo con la mirada

-Tú serás cara de hiena. Por sonreír tanto-dijo el chef con un bufido

Sai solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Tú serás cara de metro-le dijo el chef a Julián

Este simplemente ignoró el comentario (buen apodo chef, comienza a caerme bien).

-Tú serás asustadiza y tú limón chupado-les dijo a Hinata y a Neji

Hinata solo lo observaba con temor y Neji con odio por haber llamado así a su prometida.

-Tú serás pelo de pájaro-le dijo a Sasuke

Sasuke solo activó el Sharingan e hizo el Chidori. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza del chef.

-Corrección, tú serás asesino serial-le dijo a Sasuke pasándolo

Gaara y Neji detenían a Sasuke para evitar que lo asesinara.

-Y tú serás…-dijo el chef analizando al rubio de pies a cabeza

-_Este chico está de buen ver, pero tal parece que es novio del asesino. Tengo el apodo perfecto para él y para hacer enojar al chico moreno-_pensó sonriendo maliciosamente

-Tú te llamarás… preciosura-dijo sonriendo con sorna

Naruto se puso rojo por el comentario. Sasuke al escuchar el "apodo" activó el sello en nivel dos y se zafó del agarre.

-¡TE MATARÉ HIJO DE "%%$%%&#!-le gritó Sasuke haciendo el Chidori Nagasaki

El chef salió corriendo y gritando como niña por toda la isla (hasta el chef militar más valiente y mandón, tiene miedo de un Sasuke mega celoso).

Después de unos minutos, lo alcanzó y le dio una buena golpiza.

Y por culpa de Sasuke, tendrían que correr 10 veces alrededor de la isla toda la noche.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Saldrán en una pieza al final del programa?**

**¿Comerán algo decente?**

**¿Qué le pasa a Otis?**

**¿Qué otras torturas tiene preparadas para los competidores?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis ¿si?**


	4. Que comiencen los desafíos Capítulo 3

**Que comiencen los desafíos (Capítulo 4)**

**Hola a todos. Saben, no importa si me dejan un revi largo o corto, lo importante es que se dieron tiempo de dejarme un revi o simplemente ponerme como su autora favorita. Así que no se preocupen n_n gracias a todos ustedes por leer este fic. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, les dejo el capi.**

Las cámaras se activaron grabando toda la isla en su máximo esplendor. Los televidentes comenzaron a pegarse a las pantallas de sus televisores.

La mañana llegó dejando ver a nuestros participantes cansados y adoloridos. El chef se había pasado de la raya al decirles que corrieran por toda la isla. Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban abrazados en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que se escuchó una trompeta dentro de su cabaña despertando a todos.

-¡DESPIERTEN VAGOS!-gritó el chef con un ojo morado y un brazo enyesado

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Naruto tallándose los ojos

-Son las 6 en punto. Levántense si es que quieren desayunar-dijo el chef saliendo de la cabaña

-El tipo está loco- dijo Itachi levantándose de la cama

-Concuerdo contigo-dijo Deidara siguiendo su ejemplo

-Mis piernas no me responden-dijo Gordon intentando levantarse

-Ni el maestro Jedai hubiera resistido semejante tortura-dijo Kogame arrastrándose en la cama

-Dejen de quejarse y vayamos al comedor-dijo Sasuke ya cambiado de ropa

Todos se arreglaron y fueron directo al comedor.

**En el comedor…**

Todos los participantes se encontraban desayunando esa cosa gris que les dio el chef el otro día (a ver si nos les da una intoxicación ¬¬).

-Y luego le digo ¿Qué? Y él me dice ¿eh? Yo le respondo ¡no! Y él me dice ¿Qué le digo? Yo digo ¡no le dijo!-dijo platicando con Humi incoherentemente (lo dicho, es mega rara esa chica ¬¬u)

Humi solo la ignoraba olímpicamente escuchando música de heavy metal en su i-pod a todo volumen.

Mientras, Sasuke y Naruto se daban unos cuantos quicos y arrumacos. En eso, se acerca Julián vestido de torero (¬¬ ni así se fijaría en ti).

-Mi corazón late como burro sin mecate, que solo se calmará si alguien como tú me ame-dijo Julián con su típico tono de voz españolado

Y le entregó una rosa roja (pa la pasión -.-u). Sasuke lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Ven conmigo a descubrir todo el amor y pasión que nos une. Verás de dentro de este torero arde en llamas un corazón enamorado de vos. ¿Qué elegís?-dijo Julián mostrándole una de su sonrisas brillantes (repito, eres un tonto ¬¬)

-Iug, demasiado cursi-dijo Naruto ignorándolo completamente

-Idiota-dijo Sasuke con un tic en el ojo y tronándose los nudillos en señal para golpearlo

**Segundos después…**

Se ve a un metro…cof, digo, a Julián en el basurero todo nockeado y con los ojos de remolino (si le dio fuerte).

-A ver si así aprende-dijo Sasuke entrando de nuevo al comedor con una vena en la cabeza

-Me temo que me va a seguir molestando-dijo Naruto con dos lagrimones

-No te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar y no dejaré que te toque. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te amo dobe-dijo Sasuke sonriendo sinceramente

-Eres tan romántico Sasuke-dijo Naruto dándole un beso cargado de amor (ay, el amor se respira n_n)

Todos los demás los vieron con una cara de "subnormales". En eso, se escuchó una trompeta fuera del comedor. Todos salieron para ver de qué se trataba.

-Hola chicos-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Hola-todos

-Ya es hora de los desafíos-dijo Kakashi poniéndose serio-El equipo que gane más desafíos, estará exento de irse a nominación-dijo Kakashi tranquilamente

Todos comenzaron a hablar.

-Más te vale que no me hagas perder naquita-dijo Hiko señalando a Humi

-Lo que digas superficial-le dijo Hiko viéndole con odio

-Por lo menos tengo estilo-dijo Hiko poniendo una pose de modelo

-Al menos yo no estoy hueca por dentro-le dijo Hiko con voz neutra

-Chica murciélago-le dijo Hiko

-Charco de agua-le regresó el insulto

-Igualada

-Bruja rosada

-¡Ya me hartaste!-dijo Hiko y se le abalanzó (yo apuesto 20 por Humi)

Se arrancaron pedazos de cabello, hubo arañazos, mordida y uno que otro golpe que se iba marcando en la piel.

Los televidentes veían con un goterón como esas dos se peleaban como si fueran niñas de primaria.

**En Konoha, casa de Iruka sensei…**

-¿Poque peean eas? (porque pelean ellas, esa es la pregunta)-preguntó Mikoto inocentemente

-Solo están jugando a "arañarse" y solo lo hacen las personas inmaduras-dijo Iruka con un goterón al ver la escena donde se pelean esas dos chicas

-¿Mao? (traducción, ¿malo?)-dijo Minato viendo a su "tío"

-Así es Mina-chan. Ustedes nunca se peleen, mucho menos entre ustedes-dijo Iruka sonriéndoles dulcemente

-O pometos (lo prometemos. Sorry, pero entiendan, son niños de un año de edad -.-u)-dijeron ambos niños

Iruka solo pudo sonreír más. Sasuke y Naruto los estaban educando bien.

**De vuelta en la isla…**

-Ya basta-dijo Kakashi sacando una chicharra y activándola

-¡Ahhhh!-gritaron las dos ante semejante chicharrazo que por poco y les vuela los sesos

-Son del mismo equipo, compórtense maduramente-dijo Kakashi con cara de cansancio

-Remedo de Páris Hilton en morena-dijo Hiko yéndose lejos de ella

-Bruja gótica-dijo Hiko enojada

-Ya, les diré el primer reto. Tendrán que escalar ese pequeño cerro y lleguen a la cima. El que llegue antes, gana el desafío-dijo Kakashi apuntando el "cerro"

En realidad era una montaña del tamaño de Everest. Los participantes lo vieron con cara de "será mamilas, eso no es un cerro".

-Bueno, antes de eso, escojan el nombre de su equipo-dijo Kakashi sacando su inseparable librito

-Nosotros nos llamaremos equipo Konoha-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

Y es que el nombre lo había escogido entre todos (eso es compañerismo).

-Nosotros seremos los huizaches-dijo Julián con su típica pose de galán (jaja, sorry, es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre)

-Que nombre tan naco-dijo la langos…Hiko haciendo un movimiento con la mano

-Bien, ahora escojan. ¿Quién va a escalar?-dijo Kakashi quitar la vista de su libro

-Yo subiré-dijo Sasuke con su pose "soy el dios del mundo"

-Yo lo haré-dijo Julián viendo a Sasuke desafiante

Y se lanzaron rayitos con los ojos. Un goterón resbaló por la cabeza de todos.

-De acuerdo. Ahora, comiencen-dijo Kakashi

Rápidamente subieron la montaña, digo, el "cerro". Julián intentó hacer tropezar a Sasuke, pero con un rápido movimiento lo esquivó y agarró vuelo, subiendo más rápido. Julián estaba que echaba humo y subió más rápido.

-_Bien, ya lo estoy alcanzando. Y cuando gane, mi dulce rubio correrá a mis brazos-_pensó Julián imaginándose a Naruto corriendo en cámara lenta hacia él

Tan metido estaba en su imaginación que no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya estaba en la cima y este le dedicaba una sonrisa prepotente.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?-preguntó Julián con la boca desencajada

-Mientras tú estabas fantaseando, aproveché para subir más rápido-dijo viéndole fríamente

-El equipo Konoha gana-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

Comenzaron a festejar. Sasuke y Julián ya habían bajado. Naruto corrió a los brazos de Sasuke y le dio un beso de esos que roban el aliento. A Julián solo le dio la depre, se suponía que ese sería su abrazo y su beso (lástima Margarito, lástima).

-El siguiente reto es construcción de cabañas. Deberán utilizar la madera que ya está cortada, el equipo que construya una cabaña resistente y en poco tiempo, gana. Ah, y no se preocupes, hemos plantado árboles para reemplazar los cortados-dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz (hay que cuidar el medio ambiente)

-Bien, comiencen-dijo Kakashi cambiando de página

Todos se pusieron en marcha para construir la cabaña. El equipo Konoha no tardo ni media hora en construir la cabaña, mientras que el equipo de los Huizaches apenas había puesto la base de la cabaña.

-¡Tiempo!-dijo Kakashi apartando la mirada de su libro

Kakashi observó que la cabaña del equipo Konoha estaba bien hecha, mientras que la del equipo Huizache estaba toda… ¿Cómo decirlo? Enredada (corrección, los del equipo estaban enredados con cuerdas y pegamento).

-El equipo ganador es el equipo Konoha-dijo Kakashi serenamente

Volvieron a festejar por el triunfo.

-El equipo huizache tendrá que ir a nominación-dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro-Dejen sus votos en el ba…digo, en el confesionario, habrá una caja en donde depositarán sus votos. Los espero en el círculo de la expulsión-y desapareció en una nube de humo

El equipo Konoha se fue a descansar y el otro se dirigió hacia el confesionario y luego al círculo.

**Cuarenta minutos después…**

Ya había caído la noche, se escuchaba a los búhos y se veían a los mapaches siendo perseguidos por el chef con un rifle en la mano y disparándoles.

-Bien, aquí tengo siete chocolates y a quien no le toque tendrá que irse por el muelle de la humillación, subir al barco y no regresar jamás-dijo Kakashi serio-Diré sus nombres y al que no mencione, se irá

Todos los del equipo tenían los nervios a flor de piel. Sin duda, este reality comenzaba a ponerse bueno.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, voten por quien quieren que salga de isla del drama. Ahora, las preguntas.**

**¿Quién saldrá esta noche?**

**¿Por qué Otis perseguía a los mapaches?**

**¿Julián logrará conquistar a nuestro querido rubio?**

**¿Sasuke le dará la paliza de su vida a Julián por insinuársele tanto a Naru?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis x fis.**


	5. La expulsión Capítulo 4

**La expulsión (Capítulo 4)**

**Hola a todos, lamento no haber subido antes el capi. Y creo que esta vez si me voy a tardar en subir el siguiente capi. La causa: tengo que estudiar para el examen del ceneval (es un examen que hacen acá para entrar a los niveles medio superior y superior) y como voy a superior (la universidad) tengo que ponerle todos los kilos para entrar. Espero que comprendan. Gracias por leer esta historia, dejarme revis, poner este fic como uno de sus favoritos, como su autora favorita y etc. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes.**

Se había formado un tenso silencio entre los concursantes. Kakashi los miró detalladamente y habló.

-El primer chocolate es para…Yumi-dijo Kakashi entregándole su "salvación"

Yumi solo gritaba como loca por haberse salvado (rarita ¬¬).

-El siguiente salvado que recibe el chocolate es…Humi-dijo Kakashi dándole el chocolate

-Je, funcionó mi estrategia-dijo Humi en voz baja

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó Kakashi tomando otro chocolate

-No-dijo Humi secamente

**Cámara en el ba…digo en el confesionario, minutos atrás…**

_-Van a votar para que salga Hiko, ¿verdad?-les decía a Kogame y a Gordon metiendo sus cabezas en la tasa del baño _(que agresiva O.O)

-_¡Si!-dijeron ambos empapados_

**De regreso a la nominación…**

Kogame y Gordon la veían con miles de gotitas de anime resbalando por sus cabezas y con dos lagrimones.

-El siguiente salvado es…Julián-dijo Kakashi desganadamente

-Lo sabía, soy demasiado guapo para ser expulsado-dijo Julián sacando un espejo de quien sabe dónde y mirándose vanidosamente (¬¬U sin comentarios)

-El siguiente en recibir su chocolate salvador es…Gordon-dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojo visible

-¡Sigo adentro!-dijo Gordon levantándose de golpe y soltando un fétido gas (X.X la autora se desmaya)

-¡ESO FUE ASQUEROSO!-gritó Hiko poniéndose verde del asco

-No dramaticen, ahora solo queda un chocolate-dijo Kakashi con una máscara anti-gas

Y como si les dijeran que ganaron la lotería, todos se pusieron atentos para ver quien salía.

-El último chocolate es para…

Suspenso.

-El que obtiene el chocolate es…Kogame-dijo Kakashi entregándole el chocolate

-¿Qué? ¡No es posible! Se supone que nunca pierdo nada-dijo Hiko molesta

-Asi son las reglas Hiko-dijo Kakashi poniendo cara de fastidio

-Bueno, al menos yo soy millonaria y puedo comprar lo que quiera-dijo Hiko tomando sus cosas

-Corrección, tu padre es millonario. Gastas su dinero en cosas superficiales en vez de comprar algo de provecho-dijo Kakashi sacando su librito-Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero Hiko y espero que lo aprendas por las buenas. Ya puedes irte-dijo sin despegar su mirada del libro (¡Bien dicho Kakashi sensei! n_n)

-Ash, naco charrapastroso-dijo Hiko con su habitual voz de fresa (Ojala que cuando se vaya, se hunda el barco ¬¬#)

Caminó con sus cosas por el muelle de la humillación, subió al barco y este zarpó.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo viendo una cosa enorme tapada con una gran manta

En un lado decía: _aquí tienes tu auto, que lo disfrutes hija. Te quiere tu daddy._

-¡Si, mi auto al fin!-dijo destapando su regalo

Cuál fue su sorpresa que no era un auto Lincoln, sino que era un bocho de color rosa mexicano. En la cara de ella comenzaron a salirle miles de tics nerviosos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó ella con dos lagrimones (Muajajaja, para que se te quite lo fresa. Aunque creo que eso es crónico y permanente)

**En la isla…**

-¿Escuchaste eso?-preguntó Naruto en la cama desnudo

-No-dijo Sasuke encima de Naruto igual de desnudo que él

Y dejando ese "grito desgarrador" volvieron a su "juego" antes de que las cámaras o sus compañeros notaran su presencia (¡Golosos! Ojala que sus hijos no estén viendo eso ¬¬)

**De nuevo en el círculo…**

-Bien, ya ha terminado la expulsión. Nos vemos mañana en otros retos, que descansen-dijo Kakashi y desapareció en una nube de humo

-Tengo hambre-dijo Gordon al escuchar el ruido que hacia su estómago

-Vámonos antes de que explote su bomba de nuevo-dijo Humi yendo hacia el comedor

-Buen plan-dijeron los demás

Aura depresiva por parte de Gordon.

Y fueron al comedor.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Qué clase de comida es esta?-dijo Humi al ver que de su plato, salía una cola peluda de mapache (¡Por dios! ¿Acaso fue capaz de…?)

-Esas son sobras de comida al estilo oeste. Como detalle, una cola de mapache sintética-dijo el chef viendo a todos con cara de pocos amigos (¡Uff! Qué alivio ¿entonces porque los perseguía?)

-Si esta es una cola sintética, ¿Por qué perseguía a esos mapaches?-dijo Sasuke indiferente

-Se estaban robando la comida-dijo el chef sirviéndole su plato

Sasuke solo observó como la cosa gris caía en su plato. Alzó una ceja y retiró su plato a un lado.

Mientras, Gordon se comía su "cena" como si su vida dependiera de ello (¬¬).

Después de servirles a todos, el chef regresó a la cocina. Todos estaba haciendo cosas diferentes: Sasuke y Naruto besándose, Neji y Hinata se veían amorosamente y tomados de la mano, Itachi y Deidara desaparecieron "misteriosamente" Humi ignorando todo lo que le decía su prima, Gordon comía sin descanso, Julián intentando acercándose a Naruto quien salió volando por un puñetazo por parte de este, Sai Gaara abrazados y besándose y Kogame acomodando su colección limitada de muñecos de star wars.

El chef al ver la escena, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido en señal de molestia. No podía creer que estuviera con semejante grupo de subnormales.

Entró a la cocina y preparó otra olla de esa cosa gris a la que llamaba "comida nutritiva" (nutritiva, pero para que les dé tifoidea ¬¬).

Después de que casi todos comieron (entiéndase solamente Gordon) se marcharon a sus respectivas cabañas y sacaron comida de verdad.

-Ese chef quiere dejar huérfanos a nuestros hijos-dijo Naruto comiendo ramen instantáneo

-Hmp, cada día hace esa cosa gris de dudosa procedencia-dijo Sasuke comiendo una sopa de miso

-¿Dónde están Itachi y Deidara?-preguntó Naruto terminando su ramen

-Digamos que se fueron a jugar a los exploradores en el bosque-dijo Sasuke con simpleza

-¬¬ siempre se están escapando para jugar-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza

-No se hagan los santos. ¿O que creyeron? ¿Qué no nos daríamos cuenta de que no estaban?-dijo Neji viéndoles seriamente

-O///O- los mencionados se pusieron rojos como jitomates

Y después de destapar su "escape", tiraron los empaques de sus comidas y todos se fueron a dormir.

Ya mañana sería otro día más de retos, aventuras y uno que otro golpe.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, las preguntas.**

**¿Habrá alguna cura contra los gases nucleares de Gordon?**

**¿Por qué Otis es tan amargado?**

**¿Julián es masoquista? (porque parece que le gusta que le peguen ¬¬u)**

**¿De verdad la comida no está hecha con mapaches? (O.O espero que no)**

**¿Dónde están los mapaches?**


	6. Venganza contra Julián Capítulo 5

**Venganza contra Julián (Capítulo 5)**

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza. Ando en semana de exámenes y estoy medio histérica ¬¬u asi que por eso, en este capi ¡ME ODIARÁN! Conforme vayan leyendo lo sabrán. Gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Masashi-san, le agradezco que me haya prestado a sus personajes para trauma…cof, digo para realizar este capi -.-u bien, empecemos.**

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-dijo Julián hablando con un extraño sujeto

-Aquí esta. Directamente de Tepis (o sea, tepito ¬¬)-dijo el sujeto dándole una botellita de color rojo

-Ten tu dinero. Este encuentro, nunca se dio-dijo Julián viendo para todos lados

-Hecho-dijo el sujeto cerrando el trato

Y misteriosamente, desapareció.

-Con esto, voy a hacer que mi lindo rubito me ame hasta la saciedad. Muajajaja cof, jajaja-dijo Julián riéndose como los malos del cuento y se veían una escena donde caían rayos (ya saben, cuando los malos ríen y se ven los rayos)

Y disimuladamente se fue al comedor mientras se seguía riendo como desquiciado sin saber que alguien lo estaba observando.

-No si puedo evitarlo-dijo el "vigilante" desapareciendo

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Konoha, casa de Iruka sensei…**

-Bien niños, ¿Qué quieren ver?-dijo Iruka prendiendo la tele

-Bani-dijo Mikoto emocionada (traducción, Barney)

-Doa-dijo Minato serio (traducción, Dora)

-Bani-dijo Mikoto viendo a su hermano con un puchero

-Doa-dijo Minato viéndole serio

-Bani teme-dijo Mikoto lanzándole una galleta

-Doa dobe-dijo Minato aventándole la misma galleta

Y se empezaron a pelear. Iruka los separó rápidamente, no podía creer como se parecían esos bebés a sus padres.

-A ver, voy a traer la otra tele para que puedan ver esos programas al mismo tiempo. No se muevan-dijo Iruka perdiéndose en el pasillo

-Coe, a se fe-dijo Mikoto bajándose del sillón (corre, ya se fue)

-¿A none?-preguntó Minato como disimulando desinterés (¿A dónde?)

-Cae-dijo Mikoto viendo la puerta de la calle entreabierta (calle)

-¿Y a none vamo?-preguntó Minato sorprendido (¿A dónde vamos? ¡Uff! Es cansado traducir todo esto)

-Mami indo y Papi toto-dijo Mikoto riéndose (como que entienden que significa ¬¬)

-Amos-dijo Minato sonriendo

Buscaron algo para ocultarse y ser llevados con sus padres. Hasta que vieron una especie de bolsa. Inmediatamente la reconocieron como una maleta de Kakashi que se lleva cada vez que va hacia la isla del drama. Como buenos ninjas, se escabulleron dentro de "la bolsa".

-Ya es hora de irme. Nos vemos Iru-chan-dijo Kakashi despidiéndose de su amor

-Cuídate y salúdame a Sasuke y Naruto-dijo Iruka desde la cocina

Y partió hacia la isla sintiendo su maleta extrañamente pesada.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Hola Naru. Quiero hacer las paces contigo-dijo Julián sonriendo extrañamente

-¿En serio?-dijo Naruto alzando la ceja como signo de incredulidad

-Por supuesto. Toma este refresco-dijo Julián intentando alcanzar el refresco

Sin percatarse de nada extraño.

-Por nuestra amistad-dijo Julián tomando su refresco

-_Y por nuestro próximo casamiento-_pensó Julián sonriendo disimuladamente

-Por nuestra amistad-dijo Naruto tomando también su refresco

-_Y por creer que soy tan ingenuo-_pensó Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

Después de darle un trago a su refresco, Naruto comenzó a sentirse extraño.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto?-preguntó Julián preocupado

-No pasa nada amor-dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente (O.O yo quedé igual)

Julián estaba que no se la creía, ¿le había llamado amor? ¡Ese era el día más feliz de su vida!

-¿Me amas?-preguntó Julián incrédulo

-Claro que sí bombón. Eres mi novio ¿no?-dijo Naruto agarrándose de su brazo

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Sasuke con una cara de asesino serial

-Lo que pasa es que me interrumpiste cuando estaba hablando con mi novio teme-dijo Naruto con una vena en la cabeza

Sasuke se sentía en un mundo paralelo ¿Naruto lo había dejado por irse con el metrosexual ese?

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡YO soy TU novio!-dijo Sasuke al borde de la furia

-No Sasuke. Ya no te amo-dijo Naruto llevándose a Julián

Julián solo observaba a Sasuke con una sonrisa victoriosa. Sasuke se quedó sin habla, su corazón estaba desecho. Pero, ¿Por qué tan repentinamente Naruto dejó de amarlo? Aquí había gato encerrado y lo iba a liberar.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Kakashi dejó su maleta en el comedor. Tenía mucha hambre y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿A poemos sair?-preguntó Mikoto en un susurro (traducción= ¿ya podemos salir?)

-Sí-dijo Minato saliendo de la maleta

Al salir, ayudó a su hermana. Bajaron de una de las mesas y salieron en busca de sus padres (esto como que me recuerda a rugrats: aventuras en pañales jeje)

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Muy bien bebés, ya es hora de…-no terminó su frase ya que no veía a los bebés por ningún lado

-¡Minato, Mikoto! ¿Dónde están?-dijo Iruka buscando por todos lados a los bebés

Al ver la puerta de la calle abierta, le dio una opresión en el pecho.

Y salió a buscarlos.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Naruto y Julián estaba muy acaramelados al lado del otro. Julián veía a Naruto como si estuvieran dentro de la telenovela de las 9.

-¿Sabes? Serias buen padre para mis hijos-dijo Naruto viéndole amorosamente

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Julián usando su acento español

-Me encanta tu acento-dijo Naruto levantándose y poniéndose detrás de él-Cierra los ojos-le susurró al oído

Julián solo se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su rubito en su oído.

-De acuerdo-dijo cerrando los ojos y levantando la geta (los labios)

Naruto hizo una señal con la mano como diciendo "ven" en instantes, se vio a Sasuke sonriendo malévolamente. Cogió el elástico de la ropa interior de Julián con suavidad y en segundos le levantó haciendo un calzón chino con nudo triple invertido.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Julián como niña (¡Auch! Le va a dejar marca)

Y cayó al suelo sobándose su trasero con dos lagrimones.

-¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de tus planes? Pues pensaste mal-dijo Naruto evitando reírse de Julián (les digo, Sasuke es maaaaaaaaaala influencia ¬¬u)

-¿Co…como lo supiste?-dijo Julián con una voz chillante a causa del dolor

-Me lo dijo un pajarito, más bien un cuñadito-dijo Naruto poniéndose lo más serio que pudo

-¿Eh?-preguntó Julián fingiendo confusión

-Itachi te vio hablando con un sujeto que te dio no se qué cosa para hacer que mi Naruto se enamorara de ti-dijo Sasuke viéndole fríamente

-Fuiste un tonto al pensar que me fijaría en ti. No tengo nada en contra tuya, es simplemente que no entiendes que yo estoy enamorado de Sasuke. Estuviste a punto de separar una familia solo para cumplir uno de tus caprichos y como no entendiste por las buenas, pues tuvimos que hacerte entender por las malas-dijo Naruto viéndole serio

Julián solo se quedó callado. En eso llegaron unos tipos que supuestamente eran paramédicos y se llevaron a Julián para sacarle el calzón que se le metió hasta…mejor no hay que dar detalles.

Sasuke y Naruto se abrazaron. Emprendieron camino hacia la cabaña cuando de pronto vieron dos pequeñas personitas curiosamente parecidos a…

-¡Minato, Mikoto!-dijeron ambos a la vez

-¡Papis!-dijeron ambos bebés

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Naruto cargando a Minato

-Fe ea-dijo Minato señalando a su hermana (fue ella. Tan chiquito y delatando a su hermana)

-Mikoto-dijo Sasuke viendo a su niña seriamente

-Io queia veos-dijo Mikoto con un puchero en brazos de Sasuke (yo quería verlos)

-De seguro Iruka sensei los debe de estar buscando. Eso no se hace. Díganle a tío Kakashi que los lleve de vuelta-dijo Naruto serio

Los bebés bajaron la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Sasuke y Naruto suspiraron pesadamente.

-Se que querían vernos, pero no debieron hacer algo tan imprudente. Cuando acabe este show volveremos con ustedes-dijo Naruto sonriéndoles tiernamente

-Tiene razón. Cuando regresemos, jugaremos con ustedes y pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos-dijo Sasuke sonriéndoles sinceramente

Los bebés asintieron y les plantaron cientos de besos a sus padres.

Buscaron a Kakashi y le dieron una santa regañada. Se los llevó con Iruka y este solo los abrazó posesivamente y Kakashi recibió otra regañiza por haber dejado la puerta de la calle abierta.

**En la enfermería…**

-Si, aquí están. Pueden venir cuando quieran. Ah, y háganles una pequeña visita a esos mocosos-dijo Julián hablando por teléfono

Cortó la llamada.

-Intenté todo para que me amaras. Y si tengo que hacer lo que sea para tenerte a mi lado…

Sonrió sádicamente y se quitó su cabello negro y el "color de los ojos" dejando ver una cabellera de color naranja y unos extraños ojos.

-…haré hasta lo imposible para lograrlo. Incluso si tengo que asesinarte-dijo comenzando a reír

Y curiosamente, en su voz no se percibía ese acento español.

**Continuará…**

**O.O parece que hay un secreto que está a punto de salir. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Quién es en realidad Julián?**

**¿De qué "visita" estará hablando?**

**¿Qué le hará a nuestro querido rubio?**

**¿Pasaré el examen de ciencias de la salud?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis ¿si?**


	7. El secuestro: primera parte Capítulo 6

**El secuestro: primera parte (Capítulo 6)**

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza pero estuve haciendo exámenes y me maté estudiando. Aunque creo que la próxima semana va a ser igual, ya que no sé si pasé sociedad mexicana. Y si no paso, me voy a ordinario T.T otro examen para el cual estaré estudiando y que me tendrá alejada por un buen rato es el del ceneval para ingresar a la universidad T.T denme suerte para pasar estos exámenes. Y otro que también tengo es de ciencias de la salud pero bueno, dejo de aburrirlos con mis lloriqueos. Gracias por seguir esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Se podía observar un lindo amanecer en la isla del drama. Los pájaros cantan, los peces nadan y el chef preparaba nuevamente esa "comida" de color gris de dudosa procedencia. Tenía una cara de "si me hablas, te quedas sin sesos" y el era así desde cierto acontecimiento que pasó en su vida.

-Como me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí a mi lado-dijo el chef viendo una fotografía

-¿Por qué me abandonaste Fluffy?-dijo el chef con dos lagrimones

Y en la fotografía se veía a un perro chihuahua de color blanco con cara de tonto y desnutrido con moscas volando sobre su cabeza (con razón se fue el pobre perro ¬¬u)

-¡TORITOOOOOOO!-lloró el chef a lágrima viva y moco suelto (subnormal, aunque lo compadezco)

En su monólogo de estar llorando, escuchó que los participantes entraban y recompuso su semblante de siempre.

-Dormí como un tronco-dijo Naruto desesperezandose

-Más bien como una sierra-dijo Gaara con más ojeras de lo normal

Los participantes hombres se les veían unas ojeras, exceptuando a Sasuke, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir escuchando los "angelicales" ronquidos de su rubio.

-Vamos, no pude ser tan ruidoso, ¿o sí?-dijo Naruto inocentemente

-…-miradas asesinas por parte de los participantes

Sasuke les dio la mirada más fría y asesina del mundo al ver como observaban a su rubio. Todos tragaron saliva y dejaron ese asunto por la paz (y porque no querían morir tan jóvenes ¬¬).

En ese instante, entra Julián con una cara sumamente seria.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?-preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja

Julián simplemente los pasó de largo y se fue a sentar.

-_Esa mirada, yo la he visto antes. Pero… ¿en quién?-_pensó Naruto viendo a Julián

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Sasuke sacando de sus pensamientos a Naruto

-En que al ver esa mirada en Julián me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé muy bien quien exactamente-dijo Naruto intentando recordar

-¿Otro ex novio?-dijo Sasuke molesto

-No, alguien que conozco. Pero, ¿Quién?-dijo Naruto tomando su mentón en señal de pensar (vamos Naru, recuerda. Es alguien de cabello naranja y extraños ojos ¿a quién te recuerda? Su nombre empieza con P)

-No, me rindo. No se me ocurre alguien-dijo Naruto suspirando pesadamente (caída estilo anime por parte de la autora)

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Hay que sentarnos para comer-dijo Sasuke haciendo una mueca de asco

-¡MUY BIEN NIÑITAS, AQUÍ ESTA SU ALMUERZO!-les gritó el chef salpicándolos de saliva

-Ya escuchamos, no estamos sordos-dijo Humi limpiando su oído ante semejante grito

-Écheme otra pa el enjuague-dijo Itachi limpiándose las babas del chef

-¡YO LES GRITO Y LOS SALPICO CUANDO SE ME DE LA GANA, BOLA DE NIÑOS MIMADOS!-gritó el chef haciendo que el comedor temblara

Todos quedaron sordos y bañados en saliva después de semejante regañada (tiene muchos problemas de cambio de humor. Lo mandaré a neuróticos anónimos).

-Empiecen a comer, tienen que cumplir retos en una hora-dijo el chef regresando a la cocina

-¿Por qué siempre estará de mal humor?-preguntó Naruto secándose con una toalla

-Ni idea-dijo Sasuke haciendo un gesto con los hombros

Mientras, cierto "pelinegro de ojos púrpura" observaba a cierto rubio de manera lasciva.

-_Muy pronto serás mío, Naruto-_pensó Julián sonriendo con sorna

Y cierto rubio no sabía lo que le esperaba.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ding, dong.

-¿Quién será?-dijo Iruka yendo hacia la puerta

Abrió la puerta y se vio envuelto por una serpiente de origami (¿saben quién es?).

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo una mujer de cabello azul y ojos negros viéndole seriamente

-¿Qué…que qui…quiere?-dijo Iruka hablando entrecortadamente

-Digamos que soy la nueva niñera de los hijos del Kyuubi y del Uchiha-dijo Konan sin quitar su expresión seria

-Una Akatsuki-pronunció como pudo Iruka

-Muy deductivo. Y soy ex Akatsuki. Mi nombre es Konan-dijo presentándose (pues sí, adivinaron)

-¿Qué quieres con mis sobrinos?-dijo Iruka casi sin aire

-Digamos que queremos hacer una reunión familiar-dijo Konan entrando a la casa

Fue a buscar a los bebés de cuarto en cuarto hasta que los vio en uno jugando. Los bebés al sentirse observados, voltearon a ver a Konan.

-¿Quen e ute?-preguntó Mikoto viéndole con desconfianza (traducción: ¿Quién es usted?)

-Soy una amiga de tus papis linda-dijo Konan hablando lo más dulce posible

-No certo, tu no aiga de mami indo y papi toto-dijo Minato viéndole serio (no es cierto, tú no eres amiga de mami lindo y papi tonto)

-Van a venir conmigo quieran o no-dijo Konan con tono serio

Los bebés corrieron para salvarse pero otra gran serpiente de origami los atrapó.

-Suetenos buja-dijeron ambos bebés moviéndose desesperadamente (ya saben lo que dicen)

-No deberían hablarle asi a sus mayores-dijo Konan dirigiéndose hacia la salida

Dejó inconsciente a Iruka y se llevó a los bebés desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Después de los retos que uno fue comer brócoli hervido echado a perder de hace dos semanas (el cual ganó Gordon y sufrió una intoxicación), montar yaks (que lo ganó Itachi) y tejer un suéter con el vello axilar del chef (que ganó Hinata y luego se desmayó por el olor tan intenso), Sasuke y Naruto paseaban por la playa.

-Auch-dijo Naruto tocándose el pecho

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke preocupado

-No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo va a pasar-dijo Naruto con cara angustiada (sexto sentido por parte de Naru O.O)

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo protectoramente

-Estas muy equivocado Uchiha-dijo Julián saliendo de tras de ellos

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-preguntó Sasuke viéndole con enojo

-Tienen visitas-dijo Konan apareciendo de un ave de origami

-Konan-dijeron ambos shinobis sorprendidos

-¿Entonces tu eres…?

Naruto no concluyó su frase al ver como Julián se desprendía de su disfraz, dejando a Sasuke y Naruto helados.

-Pein-dijo Naruto shockeado

-Y no estamos solos. Konan, muéstrales sus pequeños regalos-dijo Pein en tono serio

Y Konan se hizo a un lado dejando ver a Mikoto y a Minato inconscientes. Sasuke, activó el Sharingan al ver a sus niños de ese modo.

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Qué les hiciste a mis hijos?-dijo Sasuke haciendo el Chidori

-Yo que tu no haría eso, si es que quieres tener a tus "bebés" a salvo contigo-dijo Pein sin quitar su semblante

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Pein?-dijo Naruto saliendo de su estado de shock y sacando a flote al Kyuubi

-Dejaré a tus bebés en paz con una condición-dijo Pein cruzando de brazos

-¿Y cuál es?-preguntó Sasuke viéndole con odio puro

Pein sonrió siniestramente.

-Los dejaré libres a cambio de que…-su sonrisa se hizo más siniestra-…Naruto se case conmigo

Los dos shinobis se quedaron helados ante esa petición. Viendo que tal vez, era la única salida para salvar a sus hijos.

**Continuará…**

**¡Pein y Konan atacan! Se está poniendo feo señores. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué decidirá Naruto?**

**¿Los bebés serán salvados?**

**¿Por qué Konan siempre ayuda a Pein?**

**¿Qué pasará con Iruka?**

**¿Otis encontrará a su perrito?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fas. **


	8. El secuestro: segunda parte Capítulo 7

**El secuestro: segunda parte (Capítulo 7)**

**Hola de nuevo. Disculpen nuevamente la tardanza, pero los exámenes no me dejan respirar T.T pero ya estoy aquí. Gracias a todos por esperar pacientemente. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

-¿Qué decides?-preguntó Pein viendo a Naruto fijamente

-_¡Dile que no! ¡Que no!-_pensó Konan llorando internamente

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó Naruto viéndole confundido

-Porque te quiero para mí-dijo Pein con tono de voz autoritario

-Ni muerto te aceptaría-dijo Sasuke activando el Sharingan

-Pues entonces, tus preciados bebés…morirán-dijo Pein a punto de atacar a los bebés

-¡No!, me casaré contigo pero déjalos en paz-dijo Naruto llorando

-Un trato es un trato-dijo Pein ordenándole a Konan liberar a los bebés

Pein les entregó a los bebés, Sasuke entró a un estado de shock y Konan evitó llorar a moco suelto por esa unión. El más afectado fue Naruto, ya que renunció estar con Sasuke para salvar a los bebés (la vida es cruel a veces señores T.T).

-Nos casaremos mañana-dijo Pein para después desaparecer junto con Konan

-¿Por qué Naruto?-le dijo Sasuke con un hilo de voz

-Tenía que hacerlo o mataría a nuestros bebés-dijo Naruto viendo como los bebés dormían profundamente

-Esa fue la única forma que tuvo Pein para tenerte cerca-dijo Kakashi apareciendo con un semblante deprimente

-¿Qué le ocurre Kakashi sensei?-preguntó Naruto preocupado

-Iruka fue atacado por Konan. Aprovechó eso para entrar a la casa y llevarse a Mikoto y a Minato-dijo Kakashi calmando su frustración

Sasuke y Naruto no supieron que decir. Después de estar minutos (que parecían siglos para ellos) en silencio, Sasuke decide hablar.

-Llévalos con Tsunade para que los revise y que no hayan sufrido daño. Y por favor, has que los vigilen-dijo Sasuke en un tono suplicante

-De acuerdo-dijo Kakashi cargando a los bebés

Sasuke y Naruto le dieron a los bebés un beso a cada uno y Kakashi desapareció con ellos.

-¿Cómo puedo evitar que te cases con él?-dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto

-Solo un milagro podría impedir la boda-dijo Naruto hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke

Se quedaron abrazados durante un rato más.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-_Voy a impedir esa boda aunque tenga que decirle la verdad a Pein-_pensó Konan haciendo los arreglos en la iglesia

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Pein saliendo de improvisto

-Nada importante-dijo Konan con la seriedad que la caracteriza

-Bien-dijo Pein para después desaparecer en una nube de humo

Y Konan siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos.

**A la mañana siguiente T.T…**

-Por más que lo intentemos, siempre nos toca sufrir-dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto vestido de blanco (ahora, ¿Quién podrá defenderlos? De seguro que el chapulín no ¬¬)

-Siempre imaginé este día pero casándome contigo-dijo Naruto con dos lagrimones y viendo a su "todavía" novio vestido con un traje negro

-Prométeme que nunca te vas a olvidar de mí-dijo Sasuke dándole un abrazo reconfortante (¡No renuncies a él todavía Sasuke baka! O.O#)

-Tenemos que partir-dijo Hinata con un semblante melancólico

Sasuke y Naruto se dieron un último beso y partieron hacia el altar.

**Media hora después, en el altar hecho en la isla del drama... (Grito desgarrador por parte de la autora)**

Se veía a Pein en el altar con su semblante de siempre (estreñido legítimo ¬¬u). En eso, aparece Naruto con la mirada baja y maldiciendo a Pein (en su mente). Ya se situó junto con Pein.

Esperaron al padre y vieron que era un jamaiquino con rastas, vestido de verde y con la típica gorrita.

-Ejtamos aquí paja unir a ejtas dos pejsonas en jagrado matrimonio-dijo "el padre" hablando como el peje

Un goterón cayó de la cabeza de todos presentes y con una cara de "¿este es el mejor padre que pudieron conseguir?" (¿Qué querían? Encontrar un padre de la noche a la mañana no es fácil, aunque exageraron ¬¬u).

Pein observó a Konan con una mega vena y esta solo sudaba frío.

Y la boda prosiguió hasta que llegaron a la parte más importante de la misma.

-Ji alguien je opone, que hable ahora o calle para jiempre-dijo el jala…cof, digo el padre acomodándose sus rastas

-Yo me opongo-dijeron Sasuke y Konan levantándose

Todos los invitados se sorprendieron incluso Pein.

-¿De qué se trata Konan?-dijo Pein viéndole seriamente

-¿Cómo fue posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?-dijo Konan furiosa

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-preguntó Pein como si le estuvieran hablando en ruso

Todos rodaron los ojos con cara de "si serás bruto". Entonces, Naruto se acercó a Konan, la tomó de la mano y la entrelazó con la de Pein. Y se fue con Sasuke, siendo recibido por los brazos de este.

-Ella te ama. Deberías casarte con ella, no conmigo-dijo Naruto sonriéndole

Pein estaba en shock y por primera vez, no supo que decir (¡Se avecina el apocalipsis! Salven primero a los niños y a mí. Ah, y a ustedes).

Mientras que la autora tiene un ataque de histeria, continuemos.

-¿Va a ver cajorio ji o no?-dijo "el padre" comenzando a impacientarse

-Por supuesto-dijo Pein llevando a Konan de la mano

Y repitieron toda la misa (pobre, como dos horas encerrados ahí). Itachi grabó la misa y Deidara grabó el salón.

Resultado de todo esto, todos acabaron ebrios a excepción de Sasuke y Naruto quienes se enteraron del porque del comportamiento "adorable" de Otis, digo, del chef (ya que si le llamabas por su nombre pues… te iba muy mal ¬¬u).

Pein y Konan se fueron de luna de miel dejándoles a los invitados el pago de los servicios del padre.

-Grajias por ju compra-dijo el "padre" yéndose cantando reggae

Todos los invitados se quedaron sin dinero. Todos se fueron a dormir, ya que les esperaba un día muy pesado (y una resaca insoportable).

**En algún lugar de la isla…**

-Pensé que no te ibas a levantar-dijo Naruto siendo abrazado por Sasuke

-Pensaste mal. Pensé que era el único que quería detener esa boda. La verdad me sorprendí que Konan también impidiera esa boda-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo más

-Eso era muy obvio Sasuke y luego dices que yo soy el despistado-dijo Naruto en tono de burla

-No te burles dobe, estaba en trance cuando te pidió que te casaras con él-dijo Sasuke tratando de ocultar su vergüenza

-Claro Sasuke-dijo Naruto en tono sarcástico

-Lo bueno es que esto ya quedó atrás-dijo Sasuke acariciando su cabello

-Si, hace como dos horas-dijo Naruto dejándose hacer

-Deja de decir esos chistes tan mamilas-dijo Sasuke con una vena al ver interrumpido ese momento

-No me culpes a mí, la autora es la que escribe nuestros diálogos-dijo Naruto con un goterón (no te salgas del libreto Naru)

-¿Por qué le dices Naru?-dijo Sasuke activando el Sharingan

-**Porque este es MI fic y le puedo decir Naru cuando YO quiera y si no te gusta, reharé este capítulo y hago que Naruto se case con Pein ¬¬# ¿te gustaría eso?**

-No-dijo Sasuke resignándose a la amenaza de la autora

-**Ya, regresemos a la historia. No haré tal cosa. Que delicados**

Ahora sí, continuemos.

-Gracias Sasuke-dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-dijo Sasuke viéndole amorosamente

-Por no haber renunciado a nuestro amor-dijo Naruto dándole un beso corto (¡Cursiiiiiiiiiiiii!)

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso apasionado y cargado de amor

Y duraron toda la noche entra besos y abrazos.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen si salió medio fumado este capi, pero así se dio n_n y lamento mucho la tardanza. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Ya se habrá arreglado todo? **

**¿Habrá nuevos obstáculos para nuestra querida pareja?**

**¿Quiénes tendrán una resaca más fuerte que Hulk?**

**¿Dónde estarán Kuro y Kyuu?**

**¿Dónde rayos estaban Mika y Dyna cuando secuestraron a los bebés?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Nos vemos y dejen revis.**


	9. Un nuevo reto Capítulo 8

**Un nuevo reto (Capítulo 8)**

**Hola a todos, disculpen nuevamente la tardanza. Es que me estuve "preparando" para hacer el examen del ceneval que fue ayer y creo que me fue maso. Además, el $%##$ profe de sociedad no ha puesto calificaciones y esa es la última que tengo pendiente. Dejando eso de lado, aquí les traigo el capi. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Caminaban por el bosque Kuro y Kyuu. Se veían en muy malas condiciones. Traían raspones, chichones, patas lastimadas y olían a vaca que no ha sido bañada desde el 2000. La razón: el chef.

Así es, el chef pensó que eran una especie rara de mapaches e intentó cazarlos y ellos, por querer salvarse del chef destazador, se escondieron en el bosque huyendo del chef que traía una máscara como la de Jason (el de viernes 13). Fue una experiencia verdaderamente traumática.

-$%##$ chef. Mira que pensar que éramos mapaches-dijo Kuro con una mega vena en la cabeza

-Lo dejaron caer de chiquito, pero de la torre latinoamericana-dijo Kyuu molesta

-¿Habrá atacado a Gaara?-preguntó Kuro

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Kyuu curiosa

-Ya sabes, con esas ojeras él sí parece mapache-dijo Kuro afirmando

Una gota resbaló por la sien de Kyuu.

-Mira, ¡Es la cabaña!-dijo Kuro con dos lagrimones de felicidad

-¡Civilización!-dijo Kyuu como si estuviera perdida por años

Y corrieron hacia la cabaña.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**-**¿Sabes donde están Kuro y Kyuu? Hace mucho que no los veo-dijo Naruto buscándolos debajo de las camas (hasta ahorita se les ocurre buscarlos ¬¬)

-Ni idea. Deben de estar paseando-dijo Sasuke leyendo una revista

-¿Durante dos semanas?-dijo Naruto viéndole con reproche

-Ni que me los hubiera comido-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

Entonces Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los desmesuradamente.

-¡Nos los hemos comido!-gritaron ambos

-¿Cómo pude hacerles esto?-dijo Naruto comenzando a llorar

-Dejamos huérfanos a Dyna y Mika-dijo Sasuke caminando de un lado a otro

-¿Por qué te los llevaste dios? ¡Llévame a mí!-dijo Naruto como actor de telenovela

Una mega gota resbaló por la cabeza de Sasuke.

-Ya no los volveremos a ver-dijo Sasuke con aura depresiva

-¡NO, TORITOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Naruto actuando como Pedro Infante

-¿Por qué gritas?-preguntaron Kuro y Kyuu entrando y viendo a Naruto como si fuera Bibi (la hija "rara" de la familia peluche)

-¡Están vivos!-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto corriendo a abrazarlos

Kuro y Kyuu se dejaron hacer. Mientras que se decían "serán mamilas, mira que preocuparse por nosotros hasta ahorita ¬¬#". Después de los abrazos asfixiantes, los bañaron y secaron. Al final, traían el pelo esponjado que hasta parecían peluches de verdad.

-¿Y donde estuvieron todo este tiempo?-preguntó Naruto con Kyuu en brazos

-Huyendo del hijo de Jason-dijo Kyuu con escalofríos al recordar esos momentos tan traumáticos

Naruto solo la veía con una interrogante.

-¿Si has visto la película viernes trece no?-preguntó Kuro en brazos de Sasuke

-¿El tipo de la máscara de hockey que anda matando gente sin una razón aparente?-preguntó Naruto casi haciendo síntesis de la peli (yo casi quedo traumada por ver esa peli ¡No dormí en dos semanas porque pensé que me mataría cuando durmiera! T.T)

-Esa misma-dijeron los tres

-Pues no-dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca

Caída estilo anime por parte de los tres (Sasuke, Kuro y Kyuu).

-¿Y cómo sabes de la peli si no la has visto?-dijo Sasuke con una vena en la frente

-No sé, pregúntale a la autora-dijo Naruto queriendo lavarse las manos (traducción: me acusa de que por mi culpa no la ha visto)

-Ja, siempre supe que era la desviada esa. Mira que ponerme más sensible y meloso en este fic de cuarta-dijo Sasuke molesto

-**Pues te aguantas Sasuke**

-¿Eres tú Big?-preguntó Naruto viendo hacia el techo

-**No Naru, soy yo-gota resbalando por mi sien**

-Hola Alex, ¿Cómo te fue en el ceneval?

-**Nah, no me quejo. Nada más traigo problemas con una materia**

**-**No lo dudo, eres más burra que los mismos burros-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-**Donde está la opción para borrar esta historia y hacerla como un GaaNaru o SaiNaru o PeinNaru o…-mega vena en mi cabeza**

-¡Esta bien! Ya no diré nada-dijo Sasuke resignado

**-Así me gusta. Por cierto Naru, tengo que decirte una cosa**

**-**Dime, soy todo oídos-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-**Deja de culparme porque viste o no la peli ¬¬#**

-Jeje, de acuerdo-mega gota resbalando por su sien

Ahora, continuemos.

-Chicos, Kakashi sensei los está esperando-dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta

-Ya vamos-dijeron ambos llevándose a Kuro y Kyuu con ellos (no vaya a hacer que cierto chef los quiera hacer en la cena)

Y los tres salieron.

**Ya afuera…**

-Bien chicos, como Pein se fue, el equipo huizache tiene menos concursantes. Seguirán los retos tal y como están-dijo Kakashi con su libro de siempre en la mano

-¿Cuál es el siguiente reto?-preguntó Naruto emocionado

-El siguiente reto se llama: "aguanta a la chica superficial"-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-¿Hiko regresó tan pronto?-dijo Humi alzando una ceja

-No, no es Hiko. Se llama Mei-Mei-dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Neji cruzado de brazos

-Ya está aquí-dijo Kakashi señalando a la chica

Y se ve a una chica de cabello morado y ojos negros con un vestido de color azul y con unos guantes. Muy parecida casi a Ring-Ring (una que sale en Pucca pero vestida de rosa y de cabello azul).

-Hola campesinos. Tienen el honor de conocerme-dijo Mei-Mei vanidosamente

Casi todos la vieron con ganas de aventarla en un pozo sin fondo y sin agua.

-Bien, escojan a sus competidores-dijo Kakashi serio

-Escogemos a Sai-dijeron todos los del equipo Konoha

-Nosotros a Yumi-dijo el equipo huizache no queriendo aguantar a esa ególatra prima de la Hilton

-Ahora, el que pierda la paciencia antes queda descalificado-dijo Kakashi poniéndose en posición de inicio-Comienza-dijo Kakashi alejándose

Y empezó a decir cosas como "yo tengo siete jets privados y tú ni siquiera una bicicleta. Eres un pobretón" o "mi cabello es peinado por los mejores y tú tienes un mal gusto" bla, bla, bla.

A Yumi se le comenzaban a formar tics en los ojos y aparecían venas en su cabeza y sonriendo cada vez menos. Hasta que…

-¡YA CALLATE, A NADIE LE IMPORTA SI TIENES UN MONTON DE #$$%%"#" LUJOS! ¡BUSCATE UNA VIDA! O MEJOR ¡DESAPARECE DE ESTE MUNDO!-le gritó Yumi comenzando a estrangularla

Y como era de suponerse, nadie fue a ayudar a la tipa esa. Todos se hacían de oídos sordos.

Mientras, Sai seguía sonriendo como el solo lo sabe hacer.

-El ganador es Sai-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

El equipo festejó. Los huizaches perdieron y Mei-Mei quedó con los ojos de remolino y toda morada y Yumi fue con el psicólogo porque nunca había perdido la paciencia.

Y Kakashi mandó al equipo huizache a nominación.

**En Konoha…**

Mika y Dyna salían de un cuarto con los ojos e hinchados. La causa: un maratón de 48 horas de los 101 dálmatas la caricatura junto con las pelis.

-¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?-preguntó Iruka enojado

-Viendo 101 dálmatas-dijeron ambos con las orejas caídas

Iruka suspiró pesadamente.

-Debieron haber estado con Minato y Mikoto. Nunca los dejen solos, ya les platiqué lo que pasó y espero que no vuelva a ocurrir ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Iruka viéndoles cariñosamente

-Lo prometemos-dijeron ambos animalitos sonriendo

Y fueron hacia los babies acomodándose en sus regazos.

-Me alegra que todo esté bien-dijo Iruka sonriendo y se fue a la cocina

Mientras, los cuatro bebés comenzaron a ver el maratón de 36 horas de las pistas de blue y cayeron embobados viendo la tele.

**En la isla…**

Se veía a O…digo, al chef, colocando letreros de "se busca" y en esos letreros se encontraba la foto de Fluffy, el perro del chef.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarlo?-dijo Naruto sonriendo

Sasuke solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Les diría que son unos metiches que se meten en donde no les llaman pero, ¡Quiero a Fluffy de regreso!-dijo el chef con dos lagrimones

-Eso, desahogue sus penas-dijo Naruto dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras su hombro se llenaba de mocos y lágrimas

Ya que el chef descargó su frustración, fueron a buscar a Fluffy (¿el perro se perdió en la isla? Qué raro).

**En el círculo…**

-Muy bien, ya es hora de entregar los chocolates-dijo Kakashi serio

Los participantes restantes estaban con los nervios a flor de piel.

**Continuará…**

**Como que me salió medio raro el fic. Voten por quien quieren que salga.**

**¿Quién no tendrá el chocolate?**

**¿Otis y compañía encontraran a Fluffy?**

**¿Pasaré la materia de sociedad?**

**¿Pasaré el ceneval?**

**¿Me dará una crisis nerviosa si no paso ninguno?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis x fis.**


	10. Cambio radical Capítulo 9

**Cambio radical (Capítulo 9)**

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza. ¿Qué creen? ¡PASÉ SOCIEDAD! (La autora brinca como loca por todo su cuarto) ya estoy libre. Pero tengo un problema: como mi cuñada trabaja hasta tarde., tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino T.T y por eso no creo que tenga tiempo de escribir diario como antes lo hacía T.T espero su comprensión. Gracias a todos los lectores por seguir esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

**En el círculo…**

-Quien no recibe chocolate esta noche y se irá para siempre de la isla es…-dijo Kakashi haciendo un momento tenso

-El que no recibe chocolate es… Kogame-dijo Kakashi serio

-¿Por qué me has abandonado maestro Jedai?-dijo Kogame con dos lagrimones

Todos le vieron con una mega gota resbalando por sus cabezas.

-Tienes que irte-dijo Kakashi sacando su librito perver

Y Kogame se fue.

Pasó por el puente hacia el barco y se encontró con el malo de la película de star wars (no recuerdo como se llama, pero es el tipo que habla raro y esta vestido de negro).

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kogame sacando su sable de luz

-Únete al lado oscuro-habló el tipo vestido de negro

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó de nuevo Kogame subiendo al barco sin dejar su "posición de ataque"

-Porque, Luke… soy tu padre-dijo el tipo quitándose el casco que traía

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-dijo aferrándose al mástil del bote (JAJAJA, disculpen, pero no pude evitar ponerlo aquí)

-Es cierto hijo-dijo el tipo haciendo que su voz sonara "normal"

Y se quitó el traje negro, llevando el mismo traje del maestro Jedai (ahora sabemos de dónde sacó su rareza ¬¬u).

Se dieron un abrazo de oso y lucharon amistosamente contra el otro con sus sables de luz.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Estuvimos buscando por todas partes a su perro y lo encontramos sano y salvo. Pasamos por lagos infestados de pirañas, casi nos comen los leones y vimos a Paquita, ¡Bañándose sin pudor alguno de que alguien la viera! ¡Me quedé traumado de por vida! ¿Y USTED NOS PAGA CON ESTA COSA GRIS DE #$%#&&#w DE NUEVO? ¡LE VOY A METER SU PERRO EN…!

-¡Basta Sasuke! Tienes razón, pero no tienes que alterarte-dijo Naruto poniendo cara de asco al ver que la cosa gris se movía

-Oh, disculpen. Aquí esta su premio-dijo el chef trayéndoles unas langostas acompañadas de caviar

Sasuke y Naruto lo veían con la cara desencajada y no era para menos. ¡Estaba vestido como una persona normal! Y actuaba como una persona normal.

-Lamento haber sido tan malo con ustedes, pero cuando pierdo una cosa me "altero"-dijo el chef sonriendo

-No…no hay problema-dijo Naruto viéndole incrédulo

-El lobo los vigila, requiere de sus espíritus para emprender el viaje-dijo el chef con aires de sabio

-¿Y en español eso significa…?-dijo Sasuke moviendo sus brazos en señal de "no entiendo tus fumadas"

-Que Kakashi sensei los está esperando porque van a hacer un nuevo reto-dijo el chef con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Un tic nervioso apareció en los ojos de ambos shinobis.

-De acuerdo, gracias por el aviso-dijo Naruto viéndole más raro

-Subnormal-susurró Sasuke con una vena en la cabeza

Y salieron del restaurante dejando al chef y a Fluffy meditando.

**Afuera…**

-Ya que están todos aquí, les diré en qué consiste el reto. Es un reto llamado "eructo decibel". Este reto consiste en "medir" quien de los dos competidores eructa más alto. El que eructe más alto gana-dijo Kakashi con su inseparable libro-Elijan a sus competidores

-Nosotros elegimos a Gordon-dijo Humi sacándose los restos de comida con un boche de cabello (eso es antihigiénico ¬¬)

-Nosotros a Itachi-dijo Sasuke serenamente

Gordon e Itachi se colocaron en posición. Itachi había desaparecido con Deidara, otra vez en el bosque. Cuando estaban a punto de "jugar", Sasuke los agarró infraganti con una cara de asesino serial y en muy mal estado, al lado de Naruto que esta igual o de peor humor que Sasuke. Resultado: los mandaron de un solo golpe hacia la enfermería de la isla.

-El primero en comenzar es Itachi-dijo Kakashi haciendo una señal para que iniciara

Y soltó el eructo. Se pudo escuchar en toda la isla.

-100 decibeles. Buen trabajo Itachi-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Lo sé-dijo Itachi con aires de superioridad

-Tu turno Gordon-dijo Kakashi guardando su libro

-Haya voy-dijo Gordon sonriendo

Y soltó el eructo. Este fue mucho más potente (y oloroso) que el de Itachi. Se escuchó hasta Konoha y rompió varios vidrios de las casas de la aldea y pensaron que estaban bajo ataque, pero de mal olor. Todos se desmayaron excepto Iruka y los cuatro babies que se colocaron las máscaras anti-gas ya que fueron prevenidos por Kakashi (qué bueno que les avisó porque si no se quedaban sin hijos y sin Iruka).

-200 decibeles. El ganador es Gordon-dijo Kakashi con una máscara anti-gas

Y nadie le hizo caso ya que todos estaban desmayados y con ojos de remolino. Un goterón resbaló por su cabeza.

-¿Tan mal huele?-dijo Gordon olfateando

Segundos después, cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-Creo que tendré que llevarlos a todos a la enfermería-dijo Kakashi cargando de uno en uno

**Seis horas después… (¿Qué creían?, ¿Qué se pasaría asi de rápido? ¬¬)**

-Bien, como todos se desmayaron a causa de la bomba de gas, el equipo ganador es el equipo huizache-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

El equipo festejó poniéndose hasta el copete de cervezas.

-Bien, ya es hora de que vayan al círculo tiki-dijo Kakashi serio

Todos lo siguieron. Nunca creyeron que perderían por primera vez.

**En el ba…cof, digo, el confesionario…**

-_Creo que golpee demasiado a Itachi en el estómago y por eso perdimos. Pero…tengo que decirles una cosa…-dijo Sasuke intentando no llorar _

_Se escucha una musiquita con la cual dices cosas cursis._

_-… ¡El Tiene toda la $%##% culpa! Si no se estuviera revolcando con Deidara, hubiéramos ganado pero ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TENIA QUE ANDAR DE CALIENTE CON DEIDARA!-gritó Sasuke fuera de sí-¡YO HE RESISTIDO LA TENTACION DE COMERME ENTERO A NARU!-dijo Sasuke tranquilizando su respiración_

_-Soy perfecto no me enojo, soy perfecto no me enojo-dijo Sasuke tratando de controlarse_

_Un goterón resbaló de la cabeza de todos los aldeanos de Konoha._

**En el círculo…**

-Bien, ya es hora de jugar a… "El rival más débil"-dijo Kakashi imitando la voz de la conductora de ese programa

-¿De qué rayos está hablando Kakashi sensei?-dijo Naruto viéndolo con una gota de anime resbalando por su sien

-Ups, disculpen. Error de papeles-dijo Kakashi buscando algo en sus bolsillos-¡Aquí están! Bueno, uno de ustedes no recibirá el chocolate y tendrá que irse de la isla… para siempre-dijo Kakashi serio

Suspenso por parte de todos.

-Una cosa más. El que no reciba el chocolate se irá, pero también su pareja aunque ya haya recibido el chocolate-dijo Kakashi más serio de lo normal

Todos se quedaron con la boca desencajada.

**Continuará…**

**¡Esto se está poniendo muy bueno! Llegó la hora de las preguntas. Elijan por quien (más bien, quienes) salen de la competencia.**

**¿Quién saldrá?**

**¿Otis seguirá igual de amable?**

**¿Por qué el perro estaba meditando?**

**¿Soy una loca que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que escribir preguntas tontas?**

**¿Los bebés seguirán enviciados con las pistas de Blue?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis x fa.**


	11. Trauma en forma de caricatura Capítulo X

**Trauma en forma de caricatura (Capítulo 10)**

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza pero es que ando de niñera de mi sobrino ¡ME TRAE LOCA! T.T hasta ya alucino con los personajes de todas las caricaturas para niños como Dora (¡Puaj!) y barney (doble ¡Puaj!) que ve todos los días y lo peor ¡ES QUE SE REPITEN! T.T ya hasta me los sé de memoria. Es por eso que este capi va a estar relacionado con esas y otras caricaturas. Gracias a todos por esperar. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

**En Konoha, específicamente en la casa de Iruka sensei…**

-Muy bien bebés, veamos qué programas hay para ustedes-dijo Iruka tomando el control remoto y cambiando los canales

-Hello I´m Dora-dijo ella

-Y yo soy botas-dijo el mono pulgo…cof, digo el mono

-¡Botas!

-¡Dora!

Y se abrazan los personajes.

Un tic nervioso se veía en los cuatro bebés y es que ¡odiaban la serie esa! Y tratando en vano de quitarle el control remoto a tío Iruka, no hubo opción más que taparse con las almohadas que salieron de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Saben dónde está el puente?-preguntó Dora viendo que el mal…cof, el puente estaba como a cinco centímetros de ella

Los bebés no aguantaron más y soltaron en llanto (¿y quién no? Al verse en semejante tortura ¬¬)

-¿Por qué lloran?-preguntó Iruka preocupado

-No guta Dora-dijeron los cuatro bebés

-Está bien, cambiaré de canal-dijo Iruka cambiando el canal

Y se veían a los pin… cof, a los teletubies dándose abrazos y diciendo solamente "hola y abrazo". Los bebés lloraron más e Iruka cambió de canal.

Y luego apareció un programa donde salían tres mascotas que rescataban a animales en problemas. Milagrosamente, los bebés veían atentos a esos tres animales e Iruka suspiró tranquilo.

**En la isla del drama, en donde nos quedamos en el capi anterior…**

Kakashi comenzó a repartir los chocolates. Solo quedaban Itachi y Deidara y Neji y Hinata. Kakashi tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

-Los que reciben los dos últimos chocolates son…

Suspenso.

-Itachi y Deidara-dijo Kakashi entregándoles los chocolates

-¿Por qué nosotros salimos? No fuimos los causantes de fallar el reto-dijo Neji molesto ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del mencionado

-No me pregunten a mí, reclámenle a la autora-dijo Kakashi culpando a la autora para "lavarse las manos"

-**No me metan en sus arguendes. Yo no voté por que salieran**

-¿En serio? Entonces, ¿Quién o quienes nos eliminaron?-dijo Hinata molesta

-**Es un secreto**

-Ya que. Vámonos-dijo Neji para después despedirse de todos

Hinata hizo lo mismo y pasaron por el puente para llegar al barco. Y zarparon del lugar.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-¡DESPIERTEN NIÑITAS!-gritó el chef con ayuda del megáfono

Todos despertaron de golpe a causa del susto y se preguntaban si de nuevo se había perdido el perro.

Pero vieron que no era asi, ya que el perro también iba vestido de militar gruñéndoles a todos y haciéndole ojitos a Kyuu causando celos en Kuro.

-¿Por qué nos trata así de nuevo?-preguntó Naruto quitándose las lagañas

-¡LOS TRATO COMO SE ME DE LA GANA INSECTOS!-gritó de nuevo salpicando de saliva a todos-Vayan afuera, tienen un nuevo reto-dijo el chef con cara de haber olido algo asqueroso

Todos siguieron las órdenes y sin que nadie los viera, el chef les regaló a Sasuke y Naruto un desayuno con hot cakes y jugo.

-Coman rápido, no quiero que nadie se entere de que soy amable-dijo el chef hablando bajito

-Gracias-dijeron ambos para después empacarse de hot cakes

**Treinta segundos después…**

-Sí que son rápidos-dijo el chef con una gota de anime al ver que casi a velocidad luz se comieron todos los hot cakes

-Eso no es nada. Mejor nos vamos y gracias de nuevo-dijo Naruto llevándose a Sasuke

El chef salió de la cabaña dejando ahí un triangulo amoroso.

-Hola muñeca-dijo el perro con voz seductora

-No me interesa salir con un perro que parece rata-dijo Kyuu ignorándolo olímpicamente (¡Auch! Eso de seguro dolió)

-Que agresiva. Asi me gustan-dijo el perro acercándose peligrosamente a Kyuu

-¿Podrías dejar de acosar a MI novia y madre de mis hijos?-dijo Kuro interponiéndose en su camino

-¿Tienes hijos con este gato apestoso?-preguntó Fluffy en tono de burla

-Sí, pero al menos MI novio no tiene nombre de poddle francesa-dijo Kyuu viéndole de mala manera

-Touché preciosa, me has dado en donde más me duele-dijo la ra…cof, digo el perro burlándose aún más

-Y no va a ser la única cosa que te va a doler-dijo Kyuu tronándose los nudillos

Fluffy tragó saliva y vio que Kuro tenía una sonrisa malévola y haciendo lo mismo que Kyuu.

**Cinco segundos después…**

Se veía a Fluffy en el basurero inconsciente y con zorritas dándole vueltas por la cabeza.

-A ver si asi se le aplaca la hormona-dijo Kyuu limpiándose sus patas

-Vamos, demos un paseo-dijo Kuro sonriendo

-Claro-dijo Kyuu sonriendo también

Y pasearon por toda la isla.

**En el reto…**

-Muy bien chicos, es hora del siguiente desafío-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-¿Y de que se trata esta vez?-preguntó Sasuke serio

-El reto se llama "maratón de la muerte"-dijo Kakashi para después escucharse una música de fondo que parecía de suspenso

Todos lo vieron extrañados, aunque no preguntaron el porqué de ese nombre.

-Esta vez, todos van a participar. Diríjanse hacia donde está la tele de plasma-dijo Kakashi señalándoles la tele-El que dure más tiempo viendo la televisión gana para su equipo

Todos se sentaron y esperaron hasta que saliera el maratón.

Algunos pensaron que era un maratón de Pucca (ojalá haya uno), otros pensaron que era un maratón de CSI Miami (me encanta esa serie) y otros pensaron que eran caricaturas como las de las pistas de blue o algo asi.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa de que era un maratón de Dora la exploradora y de Barney. Un tic nervioso se vio en la mayoría de los participantes excepto en Itachi y Yumi quienes estaban encantados de la vida (raritos ¬¬u).

-No sé cómo pueden gustarte esas caricatura diabólicas-dijeron Sasuke y Humi a sus respectivos parientes

-_No puedo creer que tenga un novio con la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años-_pensó Deidara viendo con una mega gota a Itachi

-Bien, comiencen-dijo Kakashi poniéndole play a la tele

Todos comenzaron a verla. A los cinco minutos, Humi cayó desmayada por tanta mensada que se decía y había en esos dos programas.

A los diez minutos Sasuke, Gaara y Deidara cayeron en un coma a causa de que Dora preguntó si veían a zorro cuando estaba a unos cinco pasos de ella.

A las dos horas Naruto y Sai cayeron en un estado de locura al escuchar como mil veces la canción de Barney (esa que se llama te quiero o algo asi).

A las dos horas con un minuto, Gordon tuvo que ser llevado al manicomio de la isla porque ya alucinaba monos con botas rojas en todos lados.

Solo quedaban en la competencia Yumi e Itachi.

Pasaron tres horas, cuatro, cinco y asi sucesivamente. Hasta que a Yumi le dio sueño y se quedó dormida.

-El ganador es Itachi-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

Pero nadie excepto Itachi lo escuchó, ya que el resto estaba en terapia a causa del trauma emocional que les provocó ver ese maratón.

Una mega gota resbaló por la cabeza de Kakashi.

**Tres horas después…**

-Bien, ya que quedan solo tres de ustedes, es hora de escoger quien recibe el chocolate-dijo Kakashi serio

Todos los del equipo huizache se quedaron en suspenso para escuchar el veredicto.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Voten y decidan por quien se va. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Se recuperarán del trauma?**

**¿Itachi seguirá viendo el maratón?**

**¿Me internarán en un manicomio a causa de estas caricaturas?**

**¿Qué pasará en la relación de Kuro y Kyuu?**

**¿Me visitarán si llego a quedar loca?**

**¿Terminaré el fic antes de perder la cordura?**

**¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas sobre mi estado psicológico?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi para responder estas preguntas. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis ¿si?**


	12. Un reto de mordidas Capítulo 11

**Un reto de mordidas (Capítulo 11)**

**Hola a todos, escribo a estas horas porque no tarda en llegar mi sobrino. Asi es, hice la cuenta de cuantas horas lo cuido y me salieron como 11 horas ¡11 HORAS CUIDANDOLO! CON RAZON YA ESTOY MAL DE LA CABEZA T.T asi que si ven que expreso una cosa tan infantil es por esa razón. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia. Masashi-san, lo golpearé por que puso al $%## de Danzou como el sexto Hokage ¬¬# ah, y gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

**En el capi anterior…**

-Bien, las personas que reciben el chocolate son…

Suspenso

-Humi y Yumi-dijo Kakashi entregándoles los chocolates

-¡Nooooooooooooo!-gritó Gordon por su suerte y porque no recibió chocolate

-Lo siento, tienes que irte-dijo Kakashi sacando su inseparable libro

-T.T está bien-dijo Gordon con dos lagrimones

Caminó por el puente de la vergüenza. Subió al barco y se encontró con un cargamento de chocolate que en menos de cinco segundos desapareció (nadie sabe cómo pasó ese suceso ¬¬-sarcasmo).

-Bien, ya pueden respirar tranquilas-dijo Kakashi yéndose

Humi y Yumi se retiraron a su cabaña.

**A la mañana siguiente… (Aquí amanece muy rápido jeje)**

-¡DESPIERTEN HOLGAZANES! Kakashi tiene algo que decirles-dijo el chef despertándolos "delicadamente"

-Tan sutil como siempre-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo y con cara de pasa

-¿Qué nos tiene que decir?-dijo Naruto tallándose los ojos

-SI SUPIERA, ¿CREES QUE LOS HUBIERA DESPERTADO?-gritó el chef bañándolos con sus babas

-Écheme otro pa´ el enjuague-dijo Itachi limpiándose el baño de babas

-Aún así nos hubiera despertado de esa forma-dijo Naruto en un susurro

-Tienen cinco segundos para salir. Si no salen, los rociaré con el extintor de incendios-dijo el chef ya preparado con un extintor que sacó de quien sabe donde

-Ya vamos-dijeron todos

-Cinco, cuatro…uno-y los roció a todos sacándolos volando de la cabaña

Una mega gota resbaló por la sien de Kakashi al ver semejante escena.

-No me pagan lo suficiente por esto-dijo Kakashi lamentándose (Kakashi sensei, no se le paga nada ¬¬u)

**Después del baño con el extintor y que ya recobraron la conciencia…**

-Ya que están todos presentes, les informo que los equipos…se disuelven. Y esta vez, cada uno de ustedes se cuida solo-dijo Kakashi serio

Y una música de suspenso se escucha en el lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Deidara confundido

-Ni idea. Pregúntale a la autora-dijo Itachi viendo hacia el cielo

-**¿Qué crees que haces viendo hacia el cielo Itachi?-pregunto con una mega gota resbalando por mi cabeza**

-No sé, tu eres la que escribe esto-dijo Itachi sin dejar de ver el cielo

-**Es verdad. Pero mejor continuemos porque si no me regañan los lectores y mi sobrino no tarda en levantarse**

-Hmp, con razón escribes puras idioteces-dijo Sasuke con su típico semblante de siempre

**-Cállate Sasuke, al menos no estás cuidando a tus hijos. Te he dado un respiro**

-Está bien. Ya me cayo-dijo Sasuke resignado

-**Bien, continuemos**

-Después de… la interrupción de ustedes dos, sigamos con los desafíos de hoy-dijo Kakashi serio

-¿Y ahora de que tratan?-dijo Sasuke fastidiado

-Los retos tienen ahora un giro radical. Esta vez, competirán para obtener la inmunidad y no ser expulsados de la isla-dijo Kakashi sonriendo (se me ocurrió cuando vi isla del drama antier jeje. Lo de la inmunidad si es de la isla del drama, pero le daré un cambio para que vean que no robo ideas ya vistas)

-Oh vaya. Y, ¿Cuál es el reto?-preguntó Naruto emocionado

-El reto se llama "jugando con pirañas". Este reto consiste en aguantar una piraña mordiéndoles la retaguardia. El que aguante más tiempo, gana la inmunidad-dijo Kakashi con su libro en mano

-Auch, con solo pensarlo ya me duele-dijo Itachi sobándose una pompa

-Bien, diríjanse hacia el lago de las pirañas-dijo Kakashi señalándoles el lago

Todos fueron hacia el lago. Kakashi hizo el Kage bunshin y les aventó a los 8 participantes las pirañas en los traseros de todos.

**En un lugar cercano al lago…**

-Jejeje, va a ser divertido ver sufrir a esos holgazanes-dijo el chef sentado en una silla comiendo palomitas

Mientras, a un lado del chef se encontraba Fluffy con un respirador artificial por los tremendos golpes que le fueron propinados por parte de Kyuu y Kuro.

Kuro y Kyuu se encontraban en otra parte cerca de ahí viendo con atención el reto tan doloroso que estaban realizando los participantes.

Pasaron cerca de treinta y cinco minutos. El primero en abandonar el reto fue Deidara, ya que sintió que la méndiga piraña parecía sanguijuela por que perdió gran cantidad de sangre y se desmayó.

Pasaron dos horas y cuarenta y cuatro minutos cuando Gaara decidió renunciar al verse de un color más pálido que el de su novio.

Un minuto después Yumi decide salirse porque nadie en su sano juicio podría estar feliz y sonriendo aguantando tanto dolor. Luego vio a Sai quien seguía sonriendo y una mega gota resbaló por su cabeza.

Pasaron cuatro horas y Humi decide salirse porque una inmunidad no vale tanto la pena para tener una piraña mordiéndote el trasero y se fue a la enfermería.

Solo quedaban Sai, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto. Aguantando todo lo que podían, hasta que Sai de plano ya no sintió sus posaderas y se salió. Luego le siguió Itachi a quien le dio un calambre en una pompa y se arrancó la piraña llevándose algo más que ropa (Auch, eso debió doler) e Itachi recuperó una parte de él.

Ahora solo quedaban dos participantes. Pasaron seis horas y aun seguían aguantando.

-¿Te duele mucho Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto preocupado

-Estoy bien, ¿y tu estas bien?-preguntó Sasuke de igual forma

-Sí, aunque ya no creo poder aguantar más-dijo Naruto con una mueca de dolor

-Sigue aguantando-dijo Sasuke a quien ya comenzaba a hacer una mueca igual a la de Naruto

-Se acabó el tiempo. Dado que ambos aguantaron hasta el final, los dos tienen inmunidad-dijo Kakashi sonriendo y quitándoles las pirañas

-Gracias-dijeron ambos para luego caer desmayados

-Ni cuando los entrenaba, sufrían tanto ni se desmayaban-dijo Kakashi con una gota de anime resbalando por su sien

-Fue divertido verlos sufrir-dijo el chef encantado de la vida

-Creo que hoy no vas a cocinar-dijo Kakashi llevándose a sus ex alumnos cargados

-Buen punto, me dedicaré a mi hobby-dijo el chef yéndose de ahí

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Kakashi para después irse

Fue seguido por Kuro y Kyuu. El chef se retiró a sus "aposentos" e hizo su hobby: tejer chambritas (jajaja, a que no se imaginaban eso).

Mientras, todos los participantes fueron curados e inyectados contra el tétanos y maldiciendo a sol y sombra a quien haya inventado ese estúpido reto (ejem, o sea a mi).

-Chicos, ya es hora-dijo Kakashi serio

-¿No puede ser otro día? Estamos lastimados-dijo Naruto sobándose

-No. Además, pueden caminar como orugas-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-¿Eh?-preguntó Naruto confundido

- Casi arrastrándose-dijo Kakashi suspirando pesadamente

Todos fueron hacia el círculo y quedaron boca abajo en sus asientos (obvio, ya que no se pueden sentar).

-Ya que Sasuke y Naruto tienen inmunidad, deberán a elegir a alguien que no sea ni Sasuke ni Naruto-dijo Kakashi serio

**Continuará…**

**Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Ahora, las preguntas.**

**¿A quién elegirán?**

**¿Fluffy respirará normal otra vez?**

**¿Quedarán cicatrices en el trasero de todos? (obvio ¬¬)**

**¿Alguien me quiere ayudar a pagar mi terapia psicológica al cuidar tanto a mi sobrino?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis x fis.**


	13. ¿Cambiando parejas? Capítulo 12

**¿Cambiando Parejas? (Capítulo 12)**

**Hola a todos, esta idea me la sugirió una de las lectoras. En este capi, Sasuke va a querer salirse del fic para matarme por eso jeje -.-u gracias a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia. Bien, ahí les va.**

**-**Ya es hora de elegir-dijo Kakashi con la bandeja de chocolates-El que no reciba un chocolate, será expulsado de la isla-dijo serio

Fue repartiendo los chocolates, hasta que solo quedaron Humi y Yumi y un solo chocolate.

-Y el último chocolate es para…Humi-dijo Kakashi entregándole el chocolate

-Genial-dijo Humi con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

**En el ba…cof, digo, el confesionario…**

-_Votaré por Yumi. Ya me estaba desquiciando con sus pláticas sobre Dora y el primo de esta tipa. Nada más falta que los pongan ya como adolescentes-dijo Humi con una mueca de fastidio_

_-Voto por Yumi. Por una sola razón: es rara, se comporta como niña de cinco años y anda como loca saltando de un lado a otro. Ya sé que fueron tres razones, pero las englobo en una sola-dijo Sasuke serio y cruzado de brazos_

**De nuevo en el circulo…**

-Ya es hora de que te vayas-dijo Kakashi aventándola en el bote

-¡No me quiero ir! ¡Quiero ver a los teletubiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!-gritó ella ya muy lejos de la isla

-Subnormal-dijo Sasuke con una gota resbalando por su sien

-Bien, ya es hora de dormir-dijo Kakashi sacando su fastidioso libro perver

-Apenas son las 7 p.m Kakashi sensei. ¿Por qué la urgencia?-dijo Naruto viéndole acusadoramente

-No, por nada. Digamos que quiero ver la novela de la monina a las 8 p.m.-dijo Kakashi con una extraña sonrisa (para que lo sepan, yo no veo novelas)

-Pero falta como una hora para eso-dijo Sasuke serio

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero tener todo preparado-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa mucho más extraña

-_¿Qué tramas ahora Kakashi-sensei?-_pensó Naruto viéndole sospechosamente

-_¿Por qué siento que tiene que ver con el reto de mañana?-_pensó Sasuke más serio

-_Jujuju, lo que les espera mañana-_pensó Kakashi malévolamente

-Nos vemos mañana chicos-dijo Kakashi desapareciendo

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas con la sospecha de que algo malo va a pasar (ay, si supieran).

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Todos despertaron a velocidad luz antes de que el chef lo hiciera como cada mañana.

-Veo que se han levantado por si solos. Ahora… ¡A DESAYUNAR GUSANOS!-les gritó llenándolos por completo de sus babas (Puaj, que asco)

Todos salieron de las cabañas, excepto Humi, a quien le habían asignado la tarea (más bien el reto) de tener que soportar al chef con todo y ataques de coraje (la compadezco -.-u).

-El reto para ustedes se llama "cambiando parejas". En este reto, tendrán que convivir durante todo el día con otra pareja-dijo Kakashi sonriendo pícaramente

Los seis shinobis lo vieron con claras intenciones homicidas.

-Oigan, yo no pongo los retos. Asi que a mí no me reclamen-dijo Kakashi sudando frío

-No sabes lo que te espera cuando este reality de #$#2-dijo Sasuke tronándose los nudillos

Kakashi solo sudaba más frio que un puerco en invierno (no sé porque dije eso pero bueno).

-Comencemos el reto. Naruto con Itachi, Gaara con Sasuke y Deidara con Sai-dijo Kakashi moviéndolos hacia sus nuevas "parejas"

-¿Y que mas? ¿Tratarnos melosamente?-preguntó Sasuke sumamente molesto

-Así es, el que trate mejor a su pareja gana la inmunidad-dijo Kakashi sacando su libro

-Un día de estos te voy a meter ese libro por…

-Ya Sasuke, solo será por un día-dijo Naruto abrazándolo

-Oye, no llevamos ni un día y ya me engañas con mi ototo-dijo Itachi en forma burlesca

-I-T-A-C-H-I-dijo Sasuke con voz de ultratumba

-JAJAJA es broma ototo, sabes que yo quiero mucho a Dei-chan-dijo Itachi viendo a su rubio amorosamente

Deidara le devolvió el gesto.

-Ah, una cosa más. No se permite ese tipo de afecto a sus antiguas parejas. Si lo hacen, quedarán nominados-dijo Kakashi serio

-Hmp- fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke

-Bien, ya empiecen-dijo Kakashi yéndose del lugar

Los shinobis solo pudieron irse a diferentes direcciones con su actual pareja.

**En la cocina…**

-Hoy prepararemos cosa gris a la francesa-dijo el chef enseñándole la cosa gris pero pintada con los colores de la bandera francesa (eso sí es original ¬¬u)

Humi solo pudo contener sus ganas de vomitar y poniéndose verde del asco.

**En algún lugar de la isla…**

El silencio reinaba en Naruto e Itachi. Ninguno sabía exactamente qué hacer y Naruto decidió romper el hielo.

-Y, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó Naruto nervioso (sé que se escuchó tonto, pero la ocasión lo amerita jeje -.-u)

-Bien, no me quejo-dijo Itachi moviendo los pies

Y el silencio volvió a reinar ¬¬.

-Esto es demasiado para mí. Siento que estoy engañando a Sasuke-dijo Naruto en tono triste

-Pero no lo estas engañando. Además, no estamos haciendo nada que haga que lo engañes-dijo Itachi con semblante serio

-Tienes razón. Gracias-dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-¿Puedo decirte un secreto?-dijo Itachi relajando sus facciones

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?-preguntó Naruto curioso

-Quiero proponerle matrimonio a Deidara, pero no sé si acepte-dijo Itachi algo triste

-Escucha, Deidara te ama. Si no te amara, el no se hubiera entregado y te hubiera abandonado-dijo Naruto hablando consoladoramente

-Es verdad. Gracias por la ayuda-dijo Itachi sonriendo levemente

-No hay problema. Pero, ¿le dirás?-preguntó Naruto viéndolo fijamente

-Si, estoy decidido-dijo Itachi con la pose Uchiha (ya saben, la del "soy el dios del mundo")

Naruto solo sonrió. Sabía que Itachi y Deidara iban a ser felices.

**En otro lugar recóndito de la isla…**

-En cuanto acabe esta farsa, me cargo a Kakashi-dijo Sasuke con aura oscura

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Gaara casi dejando salir de paseo al Shukaku

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-dijo Sasuke sonriendo diabólicamente

-Por supuesto-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa igual (lo veré en su funeral, Kakashi sensei. ¿Qué estarán tramando? ¬¬)

-Y después me caso con Naruto-dijo Sasuke olvidando su aura asesina y su sonrisa para hacer una sonrisa de felicidad

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Gaara sonriendo visiblemente

Y así retomaron esa sonrisa malévola y con el aura asesina, fraguaron un plan.

**Y en otro lado de la isla que me da flojera especificar…**

-¿Y? ¿Qué harás cuando termine este reality del demonio?-preguntó Deidara viendo a unos cangrejos pelearse

-No sé. Casarme tal vez-dijo Sai sonriendo y dibujando a su "antigua pareja"

-Ah, que bien-dijo Deidara viendo en uno de los cangrejos a Itachi y guiñendole un ojo (jaja, se nota que no lo extraña)

-Tal vez tendremos hijos como Sasuke y Naruto-dijo Sai terminando el dibujo que hizo de Gaara

-Pienso lo mismo-dijo Deidara viendo hacia el cielo

**Cuatro horas después…**

-Bien, ya pueden volver con sus parejas-dijo Kakashi guardando su libro

Y como si no se hubieran visto en siglos, volvieron con sus verdaderas parejas para besarse apasionadamente. El ambiente se había tornado muy apasionado y si no se detenían, lo harían ahí mismo (eh pillines, ya se imaginaban que esos seis "jugarían" ahí sin importarles que se estuvieran viendo jeje).

-Cof, cof. Para eso existen las cabañas-dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo los juegos

Los chicos se separaron renegando.

-Todos al círculo-dijo Kakashi serio

Mientras se dirigían al círculo, se veía gritar a Humi corriendo como loca hacia ellos.

-¡POR FAVOR, EXPULSENME DE ESTA ISLA!-gritó Humi histérica

**En el confesionario…**

_-Ku ku, a esa chica se le zafó un tornillo-dijo Sasuke haciendo una seña de que estaba loca_

_Y quien no lo estaría al haber tratado con el chef todo el santo día._

**De regreso al círculo…**

**-**Muy bien, ya es hora de saber quiénes son los finalistas-dijo Kakashi con los chocolates en la bandeja

Fue repartiendo uno a uno hasta que ya no quedó ninguno.

-Humi, esta fuera-dijo Kakashi serio

-¡GRACIAS!-gritó Humi dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kakashi

Y salió corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, subiendo el bote desesperadamente.

-Wow, si le afectó quedarse un día ayudando al chef-dijo Naruto con una mega gota en la cabeza

-Sí, ese tipo es capaz de volver loco al más cuerdo-dijo Sasuke apoyando a Naruto

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora. A partir de hoy, están en las finales-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

- Bien, ¿Y quién ganó la inmunidad?-preguntó Sasuke

-Itachi, pero solo fue por hoy. Pero ahora, de aquí solo saldrá un ganador-dijo Kakashi serio

Todos se quedaron pensando que para ganar…debían de vencer a los demás. Incluyendo a sus parejas.

Sin duda, el camino para ganar el premio, se hacía cada vez más grande.

**Continuará…**

**Hagan sus apuestas señores. Ahora, las preguntas.**

**¿Quién ganará el premio?**

**¿Quién será expulsado de la isla?**

**¿El querer el premio acabará con la relación con sus parejas?**

**¿Sasuke y Naruto seguirán queriéndose?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis ¿si?**


	14. Eliminación doble Capítulo13

**Eliminación doble (Capítulo 13)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un capi más. Faltan dos para que termine esta historia T.T pero no se preocupen, regresaré con una nueva historia. Pero, hay algo que tengo que decirles: HARE UN FIC DE PUCCA. (Todos ven a la autora con cara de ¿what?) Si ya sé que es un cambio "repentino" pero digamos que me entró la loquera de hacer una historia de puquis (como cariñosamente le digo). Bueno, si quieren seguir esa historia (que subiré después) estaré muy agradecida con ustedes n_n y gracias por seguir esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Era una mañana tranquila. Los pájaros cantan, los árboles se mecen y Kyuu tuvo un ataque de asesinato… otra vez.

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!-gritó Kyuu dándole un gran puñetazo en pleno hocico a Fluffy

-Si tocas a mi novia, ¡TE MATO, REMEDO DE RATA DE ALCANTARILLA!-gritó Kuro electrocutándolo con un Chidori (propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke)

El resultado: un Fluffy molido a golpes y asado con un Chidori (este no entiende por las buenas, aunque parece que por las malas tampoco ¬¬u).

Kuro y Kyuu dejaron al perro inconsciente para dirigirse hacia la cabaña.

**En la cabaña…**

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Naruto acercándose a su novio

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sasuke levantándose de la cama

-Es que yo… bueno yo-Naruto no pudo hablar por el nerviosismo

-Estás preocupado porque piensas que esto nos va a separar ¿verdad?-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo

Naruto solo asintió. Sasuke sonrió y le dio un beso corto y tierno a su rubio novio.

-No te preocupes, nada ni nadie nos va a separar. Si uno de los dos gana, compartiremos el premio con el otro y con nuestros hijos-dijo Sasuke acariciando su cabello

-¿Y si gana Itachi o Deidara?-preguntó Naruto alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos

-Entonces, les quitamos el dinero. Sabes que nos deben mucho dinero, ya que lo gastaron al comprar esa tele de plasma-dijo Sasuke sonriendo misteriosamente

-¿Qué estás planeando Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto viéndole acusadoramente

-Nada, nada-dijo Sasuke haciéndose el desentendido-_Ya verá, lo dejaré en la calle. Y Kakashi sufrirá Muajajaja_

-¿Por qué te estás riendo como malvado de peli barata?-preguntó Naruto viéndole con una mega gota de anime

-Es que me acorde de un chiste muy bueno que no me sabía-dijo Sasuke poniéndose nervioso

-¿Seguro?-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja

-Seguro-dijo Sasuke sonriéndole más falsamente que Sai

Naruto le restó importancia al tema y salió junto con un Sasuke de lo más "extraño".

**En el comedor…**

-Bien chicos, es hora del desafío. Tienen que correr por toda la isla-dijo Kakashi con su inseparable libro en mano

-Es broma, ¿verdad?-preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Nop, no lo es-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-_Es definitivo, Kakashi va a sufrir-_pensaron cierto pelirrojo y cierto moreno con una sonrisa sádica (de acuerdo, me estoy asustando)

-Bien, comiencen a correr-dijo Kakashi sonando un silbato

Todos salieron a correr por toda la isla. Como en tres horas terminaron la "agradable" carrera por toda la isla.

**De nuevo en el comedor…**

-Estoy muerto-dijo Naruto arrastrando los pies

-Me duelen partes que ni sabía que tenía-dijo Itachi con dos lagrimones

-¿Les gustó la carrera?-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

Todos lo vieron con cara de "date por muerto, pervertido de cuarta ¬¬#" mientras que Kakashi no dejaba de sonreír.

-Bien, ahora si les daré el verdadero reto-dijo Kakashi evitando carcajearse al ver las caras de todos

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron todos molestos

-¿Quieres decir que nos hiciste correr solo por nada?-dijo Gaara con un tic en el ojo

-No, era para que estuvieran en forma para el reto llamado "camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente"-dijo Kakashi soltando una risita

-Ya está. ¡AHORA SI LO MATO! –dijo Sasuke abalanzándose contra él

Todos intentaron detenerlo.

**En el confesionario maloliente…**

-_Kakashi sensei es muy malo. ¿Qué le vio Iruka sensei?-dijo Naruto con dos lagrimones_

_-No sé cómo puede soportar a ese #$$"#$% de $$%# de Kakashi. Se merece un premio, que digo un premio, se merece todo un altar por aguantar a ese hijo de %&/#$ -dijo Sasuke molesto_

_-De verdad, lo compadezco Iruka sensei, se merece alguien mejor-dijo Itachi serio_

_-¡Usted merece ser canonizado como santo por aguantar a semejante demonio!-dijo Deidara poniéndole "San Iruka" en una foto del mencionado_

_-No tengo nada que decir, solo que Kakashi es un $%$%&/-dijo Gaara con semblante serio y cruzado de brazos_

_-Mis condolencias a Iruka sensei-dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente_

**De nuevo en el comedor…**

Se ve a Kakashi con un collarín y con un ojo morado.

-Bien, vayamos al círculo-dijo Kakashi quien curiosamente estaba cojeando (que raro, ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? ¬¬)

Todos se dirigieron al círculo. Cada uno se sentó en un tronco cortado.

-Que comience el desafío-dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro para después en segundos quedarse rolado (traducción: dormido, jetón, se echó una pestaña. Como quieran llamarle)

**Doce horas después…**

-Se me están cerrando los párpados-dijo Naruto cabeceando

-Vamos, no te duermas amor. Ya casi termina-dijo Sasuke lanzándole un vaso con agua

-Zzzzzzzz-se escuchó que Deidara ya estaba dormido

-Zzzzzzzz-como al minuto se escuchó a Sai jeteando

**Media hora después…**

**-**Aggggg-roncó Gaara (lo bueno es que no tiene al Shukaku dentro porque si no, la que se arma)

-Zzzzzzzz Deidi-dijo Itachi ya dormido y chupándose el dedo como bebé

-Solo quedamos tú y yo-dijo Naruto viéndole con sus ojos ya con ojeras

-Si no duermo, me pareceré a Itachi con las ojeras-dijo Sasuke bromeando

-Te voy a vencer teme-dijo Naruto sonriéndole y con un lindo sonrojo

-Ya lo veremos dobe-dijo Sasuke sonriéndole y viéndole amorosamente

Y se observaron por varios minutos más. Sasuke parpadeó y Naruto bostezó.

-Ya no aguanto-dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos

-No, debes de resistir-dijo Sasuke zarandeándolo

-Pero no importa quién gane Sasuke, mientras duerma en tus brazos yo ya soy un ganador- dijo Naruto dándole un beso (estos chicos destilan amor-ojos de corazón por parte de la autora)

Y se quedó dormido.

-Parece que tenemos un ganador-dijo Kakashi sonriendo por la escena

-¿Puedo llevarlo a la cama?-preguntó Sasuke cargándolo

-Por supuesto-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa pervertida

-¡No seas cerdo Kakashi! Es para que duerma-dijo Sasuke molesto al entender esa sonrisa y esa miradita

-Ya, ya. Llévalo para que descanse. Y tú también-dijo Kakashi con su librito

Sasuke se llevó a Naruto, lo acostó, lo cobijó y se durmió junto a él (que tierno me salió, vela por sus sueños).

**Ya todos descansados y con energías…**

-Bien, es hora de la eliminación. Esta vez si sale uno de ustedes, su pareja saldrá-dijo Kakashi serio

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Los que no reciban chocolate se irán para siempre-dijo Kakashi intentando poner un ambiente de terror

Lástima que solo lo veían como si fuese un bicho raro (los comprendo, ya le perdieron el respeto al igual que yo ¬¬).

Kakashi fue entregando los chocolates hasta que la bandeja quedó vacía.

-Sai, Gaara. Quedan fuera de la isla-dijo Kakashi señalándoles el barco

Se fueron despidiendo hasta que Gaara llegó con Sasuke.

-No olvides nuestro plan-susurró Sasuke en el oído de Gaara

-De acuerdo-dijo Gaara serio pero por dentro sonreía maliciosamente

Y junto con Sai se fueron de la isla.

-Bien, ahora solo quedan ustedes cuatro. En el último desafío el último que quede de pie será el ganador absoluto de la isla del drama-dijo Kakashi serio pero a la vez feliz

Los participantes restantes se veían con determinación y dispuestos a ganar.

**Continuará…**

**Jujuju, se está poniendo cada vez más difícil que pasar por el segundo piso del periférico con todo y tráfico. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Quién ganará?**

**¿Cuándo y dónde llevarán a cabo su plan maligno Sasuke y Gaara?**

**¿Quién quieren que gane? Voten por su favorito n_n**

**¿Quieren que haga un fic de Pucca?**

**¿Canonizarán a Iruka sensei?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis x fas. **


	15. El ganador es Capítulo 14

**El ganador es… (Capítulo 14)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el penúltimo capi T.T pero no se preocupen, en el capi final Kakashi… ¡SUFRIRÁ! Muajajaja, cof, disculpen pero creo que salió mi lado perverso jeje -.-u gracias a todos por leer este fic. **

**Este capi va dedicado para laila-chan ¡GRACIAS POR DEDICARME EL FIC DE NARUCIENTA n_n! bueno, les dejo el capi. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. **

-Hola a todos, es el último día de este espectacular reality. Solo quedan cuatro concursantes, pero solo uno será el ganador. Quédense a ver la isla del drama-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa

**En el comedor…**

Se ve a los cuatro finalistas rezando porque el último reto no sea tan jalado como el de la otra vez.

-Rayos, nos parecemos a Hidan rezando a cada rato-dijo Deidara con una mega gota

-Ya que terminamos, es hora de ir por ese reto-dijo Sasuke serio

-¡Así se habla nene!-dijo Itachi sonriendo

-¡Cállate aniki!-dijo Sasuke molesto por lo que le dijo su hermano

A Naruto solo se les resbaló una gota de anime por la sien.

-Ya es hora de su muer…cof, digo, del siguiente reto-dijo el chef sonriendo

Todos lo vieron con cara de "gracias a dios que ya no te vamos a ver".

Y salieron para realizar el reto de mie…

**En el puente de la vergüenza…**

-Bien, el último reto se llama "huye del chef". Este consiste en que tienen que esconderse del chef y evitar que los rocíe con mole de olla. Para salir "ilesos" tienen que tocar el salvavidas colgado de ese poste-dijo Kakashi señalando el poste (este reto se me ocurrió cuando vi ayer isla del drama, solo que en vez de agua, es mole de olla hirviendo jaja)

-Estás loco, ¿sabías?-dijo Sasuke viéndole con odio

-Bueno, ahora tienen 10 minutos para esconderse-dijo Kakashi sacando su librito

-Huyan, niñitas-dijo el chef cargando su pistola de agua que en vez de agua, tiene mole

Y como los buenos ninjas que son, salieron rápido del lugar.

-Oh, olvidé decirles que el chef tiene la habilidad de encontrar a las personas ocultas-dijo Kakashi sonriendo pícaramente-Jujuju, se enterarán por ellos mismos-dijo Kakashi sin quitar su sonrisa

**En confesionario con forma de baño…**

_-¿Por qué mierda no nos dijo que el $%## chef nos podía encontrar tan fácilmente?-dijo Sasuke con el Sharingan activado_

_-Kakashi sensei, sufrirá Muajajaja-dijo Sasuke riéndose desquiciadamente_

**De nuevo en el reto…**

Se veía a Naruto esconderse en el agua respirando con una rama de bambú en el lago de bambú.

Sasuke se ocultaba en una cueva, Itachi detrás de una roca cerca de una madriguera de zorrillos y Deidara en el techo de una de las cabañas.

**En algún lugar de la isla…**

-¿Dónde están sabandijas? Tío chef quiere rociarlos con mole hirviendo-dijo el chef caminando sigilosamente por el bosque (como si le fueran a responder ¬¬)

**En el escondite de Itachi…**

-Hola zorrillos, por favor, váyanse a otro lado-dijo Itachi retrocediendo para evitar que lo rociaran con su perfume

Entonces, casualmente, cayó un bote que salió de quien sabe donde cerca de ellos, asustando a los zorrillos quienes rociaron su esencia en Itachi.

-¡Ahhhh!-gritó Itachi

-Te rociaría, pero creo que de eso se encargaron ellos-dijo el chef con una máscara anti gas

-No, ¡Rocíame por favor!-dijo Itachi suplicando

-Como tú quieras-dijo el chef cargando su pistola y le echó el mole

Salió un gran chorro de mole haciendo que Itachi y los zorrillos salieran volando.

-¡Esto es genial! El mole funciona-dijo Itachi ya sin el hedor de los zorrillos

-Pero ahora hueles a carne bañada en mole-dijo el chef riéndose

Y unos mapaches persiguieron a Itachi por toda la isla hasta que se lanzó al agua.

Entonces vio a Naruto quien le hizo una seña de que no dijera nada e Itachi solo asintió.

-Va uno, faltan tres-dijo el chef sonriendo victorioso

Y fue en busca de los otros.

**En el confesionario de baño…**

_-Ese chef es más sádico que mi ototo. Como que últimamente esta extrañamente feliz y no creo que sea por Naru. Es por algo más-dijo Itachi pensativo_

_-No saben lo que le va a pasar a ese chef si intenta rociarme con esa cosa-dijo Sasuke haciendo un Chidori_

**De nuevo en la acción. Específicamente en la cueva donde se oculta Sasuke…**

**-**Somos tú y yo Uchiha-dijo el chef poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Nunca me atraparás con vida-dijo Sasuke retándolo

Y comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El chef le lanzó una patada para que cayera pero Sasuke saltó por el aire y le dio una patada en la cara. Aprovechó para salir de la cueva y dirigirse hacia el salvavidas.

El chef lo seguía muy de cerca y Sasuke casi llegaba al salvavidas. Hasta que el chef roció el piso de mole haciendo que Sasuke resbalara y cayera al agua.

Sasuke vio que en el agua estaba Naruto y le hizo una seña de que no hablara. Sasuke le sonrió y asintió para después salir del agua (¿no les suena familiar la escena?).

-Fuiste muy delicado como siempre-dijo Sasuke sarcástico

-Cayeron los morenos, siguen los rubios-dijo el chef riéndose malvadamente

-¡NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARLOS!-gritaron ambos hermanos con una vena y con el Sharingan activado

Una mega gota resbaló por la sien del chef y sin prestarles más atención, se fue a buscarlos.

**En el techo de una de las cabañas…**

-Vete de aquí pájaro del mal. Yo llegué primero-dijo Deidara tratando de quitarse al pájaro que le estaba picando la cabeza

-¡Te encontré!-dijo el chef sonriendo victorioso

Entonces lo bañó en mole pero al instante desapareció.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió?-dijo el chef tratando de asimilar todo

-Creo que no lo encontró-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa burlona

Y es que los morenos lo iban siguiendo para evitar que encontraran a sus rubios.

-¡No es posible! Los busqué en todos lados. El agua-dijo el chef haciendo una mueca de enojo

Y los tres corrieron a ver si los rubios estaban y para mala suerte, se encontraban ahí sentados con sonrisas de triunfo.

-Se tardó chef-dijeron ambos rubios sonriendo

Los morenos se dirigieron hacia sus rubios dándoles un gran beso. El chef solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Parece que Naruto y Deidara tienen la inmunidad. Esto quiere decir que el premio será para uno de ellos-dijo Kakashi apareciendo- Y para saber quién es el ganador haremos "el reto máximo"

-¿Y de que trata?-preguntó Deidara fastidiado

-Ya lo verán. Síganme-dijo Kakashi llevándolos al lugar del último reto

Todos le siguieron hacia un pantano con un fuerte olor a metano. Los rubios casi vomitan al oler semejante gas.

-El reto máximo se llama "hasta que quedes inconsciente"-dijo Kakashi serio

Y vieron que había dos tinas llenas de pirañas, sanguijuelas, medusas y cucarachas (¡NO! ¡CUCARACHAS NO! T.T la autora sale corriendo por su fobia a las cucarachas).

-Que loca. Mira que tenerle más miedo a las cucarachas que a los otros animales-dijo Sasuke con una mega gota resbalando de su cabeza

-No la culpo. Son asquerosas y solo con verlas te quedas estático-dijo Naruto muerto de miedo

-¿No me digas que les tienes miedo dobe?-dijo Sasuke viéndole acusadoramente

-Sí-dijo Naruto en un hilo de voz y con dos lagrimones

-No te preocupes, solo debes resistir-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo

-E…está bien-dijo Naruto aún con sus lagrimones

Y los rubios se metieron a las tinas.

Pasaron quince minutos y ninguno se movía. Hasta que Deidara saltó de repente fuera de la tina ya que sintió que algo lo había "ultrajado".

-Quedas fuera Deidara-dijo Kakashi guardando su librito-El ganador es Naruto-dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-¡SI, GANASTE!-gritó Sasuke feliz

Pero su felicidad no duró mucho ya que Naruto estaba inconsciente y con la cara azul ante semejante reto (¡NO MUERAS NARU! T.T).

Sasuke lo sacó rápidamente para después quitarle todas esas alimañas de encima. Pasaron varias horas hasta que Naruto despertó.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Naruto con un dolor de cabeza

-Te desmayaste. Y ganaste el reto-dijo Sasuke sonriéndole

-¿En serio?-dijo Naruto incrédulo

-En serio-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso

Y se quedaron un rato asi hasta que Kakashi los llamó.

-Espera-dijo Sasuke deteniendo a Naruto

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Naruto curioso

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke. Le susurró al oído y Naruto solo soltó una risita.

-De verdad que eres malo Sasuke-dijo Naruto atrapándolo del cuello

-Entonces, ¿te apuntas?-dijo Sasuke tomándolo de la cintura

-Claro-dijo Naruto dándole un beso

Y salieron de la enfermería con unas sonrisas sádicas (chan, chan, chan-música de suspenso).

**Ya en el círculo…**

-Es hora de entregar el premio-dijo Kakashi dándole a Naruto un cheque enorme

Fue felicitado por todos y partieron rumbo al bote. Fluffy se quedó con dos lagrimones al ver que su "amada" se fue, mientras que Kuro y Kyuu solo sonrieron al ver que ya no soportarían más a ese perro.

Se despidieron del chef y subieron al bote. Y en el cielo se veían los fuegos artificiales.

Sasuke y Naruto se besaron apasionadamente.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Qué le dijo Sasuke a Naruto?**

**¿Volverán a ver al chef?**

**¿Fluffy se morirá por desamor?**

**¿Cómo sufrirá Kakashi? (ayúdenme con sus ideas por fas)**

**No se pierdan el último capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis ¿si?**


	16. Dulce venganza Capítulo 15

**Dulce venganza (Capítulo 15)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el último capi T.T en este, Kakashi sensei ¡SUFRIRA MUAJAJA! Cof, em, bueno. Gracias a todos por haber leído esta historia. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Han pasado dos meses desde que el reality de la isla del drama y uno desde la boda de Itachi y Deidara.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la casa Uchiha hasta que…

-¡DEIDI, NO MUERAS!-gritó Itachi cargando a su esposo hacia el hospital con dos lagrimones

-No se va a morir Itachi, solo se ha desmayado-dijo Naruto con un goterón

-Déjalo, le encanta hacer drama-dijo Sasuke viendo a su hermano con cara de fastidio

Salieron de la casa en dirección al hospital. Itachi parecía poseído gritando que atendieran a su esposo. En eso, aparece Tsunade con una camilla y llevándose a Deidara.

Le hicieron unos estudios, tardando unas cuantas horas.

-Tranquilo, va a estar bien-dijo Sasuke suspirando pesadamente

-Vas a ver que sale con una cara más deslumbrante que el sol-dijo Naruto sonriendo

Itachi se le quedó viendo con cara de ¿what?

-No te preocupes, ya sabrás porque-dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír

En eso, sale Tsunade con una cara de ¿felicidad?

-Felicidades Itachi, vas a ser padre-dijo Tsunade sonriendo

-¿Pa…padre?-dijo Itachi sorprendido

-¡Felicidades Ita…!

Pero Naruto detuvo su felicitación ya que Itachi cayó desmayado a causa de la noticia (que nena, no aguanta nada ¬¬).

-Como dije, es el rey del drama-dijo Sasuke con una mega gota

**Media hora después…**

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho!-dijo Itachi ya recuperado y entrando en la habitación donde está Deidara

-Lo sé-dijo Deidara sonriendo

Itachi lo abrazó, Deidara correspondió el abrazo y Sasuke junto a Naruto lo fueron a felicitar.

-Ahora Minato y Mikoto tendrán con quien jugar-dijo Naruto feliz

-Bueno, ya pueden irse a casa. Cuídate bien Deidara-dijo la Hokage para después salir de la habitación

-¿Empieza el plan?-dijo Deidara sonriendo maléficamente

-Por supuesto-dijeron los otros tres sonriendo igual que Deidara

Y salieron en busca de cierta persona para comenzar su plan.

**Diez minutos después…**

Toc, toc.

-Ya voy-dijo Iruka yendo hacia la puerta

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Naruto llorando a mares.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-preguntó Iruka preocupado

-¡Iruka sensei!-dijo Naruto abrazándolo sin dejar de llorar

-¿Por qué lloras?-dijo Iruka pasándolo a su casa

-Es…es por Kakashi sensei-dijo Naruto limpiando sus lágrimas

-¿Le pasó algo?-preguntó Iruka preocupado

-No, pero es algo que nos hizo a mí, a Sasuke, Deidara, Itachi y Gaara-dijo Naruto comenzando a llorar de nuevo

-Cuéntame-dijo Iruka tratando de calmarlo

-Nos trató muy mal en la isla. A Itachi hizo que un zorrillo lo rociara, a Deidara le hizo que un pájaro lo empezara a picotear sin razón aparente, a Sasuke lo obligó a comer una cosa gris que preparaba el chef en la isla y casi se muere intoxicado-dijo esto último llorando-A Gaara lo hizo correr por toda la isla porque le dijo al chef que era un mapache de verdad y mi… ¡Me obligó a meterme en una tina llena de cucarachas!-dijo esto llorando desgarradoramente-¡Y EL SABIA QUE YO TENGO FOBIA POR LAS CUCARACHAS!-gritó amargamente (Wow, que buen actor eres Naru, te ganaste un Oscar n_n)

Iruka lo abrazó muy fuerte dejando que se desahogara. Ya vería Kakashi cuando volviera a casa.

**Cuarenta minutos después…**

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó Iruka sonriéndole y dándole un té de tila

-Sí, muchas gracias Iruka sensei-dijo Naruto sonriendo pero con los ojos hinchados

-Oh, ¿es verdad que Itachi y Deidara serán papás?-preguntó Iruka sorbiendo su té

-Asi es, están muy felices-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Que bueno. Por cierto, ya verá Kakashi cuando llegue a casa-dijo Iruka con voz de ultratumba

A Naruto se les resbalaron miles de gotas de anime por el miedo que le provocó esa voz.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos Iruka sensei-dijo Naruto dejando su tasa vacía y saliendo de la casa

-Nos vemos Naruto-dijo Iruka sonriendo

Iruka entró de nuevo a la casa.

-¿Lo conseguiste?-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado

-Sip, se le va a armar en grande a Kakashi sensei-dijo Naruto sonriendo igual que Sasuke

-Tengo la cámara-dijo Gaara sacando la cámara de su mochila

-Kakashi sensei ya llegó-dijo Itachi señalando desde el techo para que vinieran

Rápidamente se colocaron en posiciones y Deidara le hizo la señal a Gaara para que encendiera la cámara.

**En casa de Iruka sensei…**

-Ya llegué am…-se detuvo Kakashi al ver la cara seria de Iruka

-¿Qué piensas eh tejón?-dijo Iruka jalándole de los cabellos

-Auch, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-dijo Kakashi con dos lagrimones

-¡Lo que pasa es que estuviste torturando a los pobres niños!-dijo soltándole el cabello para meterle un zape

-¡No se dé que hablas!-dijo Kakashi sobándose el zape

-Ah, ¿ahora soy mentiroso tejón de agua puerca?-dijo Iruka enfadado

-No amor yo no quise…

-¡NO SOY TU AMOR INFELIZ!-dijo Iruka dándole un sartenazo

Kakashi cayó al suelo casi inconsciente.

-¿Sabes que voy a hacer macaco, insecto, infeliz?-dijo Iruka encendiendo la chimenea (O.O no conocía esta faceta tipo Federica de la familia peluche de Iruka sensei)

Iruka fue por una caja que decía "colección de Icha Icha Paradise".

-¿Qué...que vas a hacer?-dijo Kakashi con los ojos muy abiertos

-Quemar tus perversiones-dijo Iruka arrojando toda la colección a la chimenea

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Kakashi llorando y pataleando como un niño de cinco años

-Y no habrá "eso" durante todo el año-dijo Iruka yendo hacia la cocina

-¡Y MAS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Kakashi tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta el país del viento

**En otro lugar…**

**-**JAJAJAJAJA-se reían casi orinándose de la risa

-¿Di…dime que lo grabaste todo?-dijo Sasuke limpiándose las lágrimas por tanto reír

-Sí, aquí esta-dijo Gaara sin poder dejar de reírse

Regresó toda la filmación para después reproducirla. La consecuencia: rieron nuevamente hasta quedar afónicos (se nota que no disfrutan del sufrimiento ajeno ¬¬u).

-Creo que se nos fue un poco la mano-dijo Naruto con un goterón

Y después subieron el video a youtube quien tuvo más de cinco millones de visitas en todo el mundo, causando que Kakashi saliera con una bolsa de papel en su cabeza a las calles.

**Cinco meses después…**

-¿Dónde está el saco?-se preguntó Naruto regando ropa por toda la casa

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Hinata buscando el saco-aquí está. Póntelo-dijo sonriendo

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto colocándose el saco

Naruto se veía muy bien, ya que iba vestido de blanco porque era el día de su boda.

-Te vez fantástico Naruto-dijo Sakura sonriéndole y colocándole los últimos detalles

-Gracias, pero ya es hora de irnos-dijo Naruto acomodando todo en un santiamén

Salieron de la casa apresuradamente.

**En la iglesia…**

-Tranquilo ototo, no pasa de que te deje plantado para irse con el otro-dijo Itachi de manera burlona

Sasuke volteó a verlo con cara de la niña del exorcista haciendo que Itachi tragara saliva.

-Jeje, es broma ototo. No sé porque te preocupas-dijo Itachi tratando de calmarlo

-Pues no hagas bromas estúpidas aniki-dijo Sasuke con sorna

-Ya, vamos a entrar-dijo Itachi llevándolo a rastras hacia el altar

**Cinco minutos después…**

Ya llegaba Naruto hacia el altar rumbo siendo llevado por Tsunade. Naruto estaba sonrojado y feliz y Sasuke estaba nervioso y a la vez feliz.

-Cuídalo mucho-dijo Tsunade entregando a Naruto

-Así será-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

Los bebés de ambos estaban sonriendo y muy quietecitos en su lugar, felices de la vida porque sus papis se querían mucho.

-Hermanos, estamos aquí para unir esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio…

**Después de un rato…**

-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿aceptas a Uzumaki Naruto como esposo?-preguntó el padre

-Acepto-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke como esposo?-preguntó de nuevo el padre

-Acepto-dijo Naruto sonriendo con un lindo sonrojo

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besarse-dijo el padre sonriendo

Y los recién casados se dieron un dulce y tierno beso.

Hubo mucho aplausos y felicitaciones. Después de la ceremonia, pues empezó la pachanga.

**Mucho rato después…**

-Te amo Sasuke-dijo Naruto abrazándolo por el cuello

-Y yo a ti Naruto-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo por la cintura

Se dieron un largo y apasionado beso para después irse de luna de miel y tener un maratón de twister (si como no) y el lemon, se los dejo a su imaginación.

Ah, y Kakashi se cambió el nombre y el look para no ser reconocido ¬¬.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No pude poner lemon porque digamos que a cada rato están revisando a ver que hago. Cuídense, nos vemos en mi próximo fic y en los suyos. **


End file.
